Firefly
by Blizzaga Saga
Summary: After the events of Majora's Mask, Anju and Kafei learn that Link is homeless and take him in, but all he wants is to continue his search for Navi. Meanwhile, all Romani wants is to help her new friend and hero, whether he asks for it or not.
1. Chapter 1

_Blizzaga Saga_: Ugh…sorry to everyone who had this on story alert. I've been using another profile for my non-M material, but the admins recently trashed it for a fic I wrote on it, so here we are. It figures that my non-M profile would be penalized and not this one, lol.

This is my first T-rated rated fic on this profile. A dangerous precedent, perhaps.

* * *

The day after the moon was supposed to fall, Romani sat in the grass with Link, looking out toward Clock Town. With nothing better to do while Cremia was at her friend's wedding, they had spent the morning shooting arrows at balloons, but now they were out of targets.

"How did you get so good with a bow?" Romani asked, grinning when he blushed from the praise. It was cute how modest he was.

"Practice," was the simple and honest answer. Most of that practice was on monsters that tried to kill him, but Link decided against telling her that.

Satisfied, Romani clasped her hands together happily. "Anju must be a bride by now. Romani wishes sister had let us come." Link pointed to the bow in his lap. "Yes, someone has to protect our home, but Romani has never been to a wedding. Anju's grandmother says they're really pretty."

"What's a wedding?"

Romani was stunned. "It's where people get married," she explained, incredulous when he still looked confused. "A man and woman who love each other kiss in front of their families and friends, and the man becomes a husband and the woman becomes a wife. Then the couple lives together, happily ever after!" she exclaimed, quoting the stories she'd heard. "When Romani grows up, she wants to be in a wedding and be the best archer in the world! What does Grasshopper want to do?"

He scratched the back of his head through his pointy green hat like he had never thought about it. "I don't know."

"Really?" she asked, disappointed. As usual, he looked like he was in deeper thought than his words revealed. During the three days she had known him, she noticed that though he didn't talk much, he was very thoughtful. "That's okay. You can think about it and tell me next time you visit," she said, not giving up on finding out more about her cute mysterious savior.

Link hesitantly peered at her through his blonde bangs. "I can come back?"

"Of course! Grasshopper is Romani's hero! Sister will definitely say yes too."

As if they had summoned her by speaking her name, Cremia's carriage appeared, and soon all three of them stood together.

"Thank you for watching the ranch while I was away," Cremia said to Link with a smile. "Are you sure you won't stay the night?"

"Please, Grasshopper?" Romani begged. "We can chase fireflies together!"

Link stared at the approaching storm clouds apprehensively. "Thank you, but I have to go. I'm still looking for my fairy."

Cremia nodded her understanding. "I hope you find Navi soon."

"Come back to visit when you do, okay? And Grasshopper…" Romani's tone became strangely subdued for reasons she didn't understand. "If Romani and sister ever get into trouble, will you save us again?" Cremia rose an eyebrow at her use of "again", but Link nodded seriously and Romani's normal mood returned. "You're so cool!" she shouted before wrapping her arms around the stunned boy. She giggled when he blushed. Cremia smiled at them, but said nothing.

* * *

_Three days later..._

Kafei kissed Anju again. The Carnival of Time was over, but they still strolled merrily down the East Clock Town street. They laughed despite the rain that had been pouring for the whole three days since their wedding, but they stopped when a little boy ran up to them, fear in his eyes.

"Jim, what's wrong?"

"It's Link! I think he's hurt!"

"Link?" Anju asked, sharing a meaningful look with her husband. The little boy who saved their wedding? He was still in Termina?

"He's in the sewer below the astral observatory. And, well, I couldn't see him, but he's crying, and I couldn't get him to move. I don't want something to happen to him, because he's cool, you know?"

"Go home and get the medical kit," Kafei told his wife. "I'll find him."

Minutes later, Kafei entered the Bombers' hideout, though the Bombers rarely used it and never ventured deep underground. Holding a lantern, he walked through puddles of filthy water but saw only dark corridors.

"Link!" he called out, but no one answered. When he reached the next area, a faint sound reached his ears. Someone…was crying.

Soon the lantern illuminated a little boy and the corpses of a dozen gigantic insects littering the waterways. Water trickled around them, indifferent to their presence and to the sobbing boy who had killed them.

"Link?" he asked in horror. "What happened? Did these things attack you?" Kafei had no idea there were Skulltulas in Clock Town. Each of the bodies surrounding Link was at least as big as Link himself. It must have been a desperate fight. "Link, can you answer me? What's wrong?"

His heart broke as he watched the cold, pale, wet little boy curl around himself and sob. His cries were so weak, so quiet. As he feared, Link's sword lay beside him, stained with the innards of once-living creatures.

"I can't leave," the child said, his voice nearly drowned out by the water rushing through the room from the rain outside.

"You're safe now. It's me, Kafei," he added, thinking Link didn't recognize his adult form. "I'll be with you the whole way out."

"N-no," he stuttered, but Kafei had seen and heard enough. Gently lifting the boy who was too tired to fight back, he carried him back to the outside world. Link squeezed him tightly when they emerged in the rain as though afraid, but didn't have the energy to escape.

"Link! Are you okay?" shouted Jim, not understanding why the boy he looked up to was so despondent.

"He'll be fine," answered Kafei, walking past him. "He doesn't seem to be hurt."

Inside the Stock Pot Inn, Anju waited with a blanket. "I'll take him," she said. "Link, I've drawn a warm bath for you. Will you let me clean you?"

Link couldn't answer, too tired and delirious from his ordeal. Kafei left, hoping that a maternal figure would have better luck comforting him than he'd had, but none of this sat well with him. He'd been to Ikana with Link when they recovered his marital mask from Sakon's hideout. Link had fought monsters then and seemed perfectly fine, so why was he so broken now?

In the bathroom, Anju stripped Link down. "Link, why were you down there?"

"To get out of the storm," he answered quietly.

"But it's been storming for three days. Were you down there that whole time without food or light or clean water?" He nodded. "Why didn't you go home?"

"I can't go back," he whispered. No one in Termina had heard of Hyrule, so the path he had traveled to get here was likely the only one that existed. It had disappeared during his time in Termina, leaving nothing beneath the clock tower and no way to get home.

But Anju didn't know that. All she knew was that his naked body was covered with horrible scars, all of which looked recent. Anju gasped in horror as she traced one of them with her finger. A wound of this size surely would have killed such a small child without the aid of a potion. Had he received these at his home, wherever that was? Were these scars, or the person who caused them, the reason he couldn't go back?

She wanted to ask him more questions, but he had already fallen asleep in the warm water.


	2. Chapter 2

"And then Grasshopper won at target practice _again_! But Romani kicked his butt at horseshoes. And then we…"

Cremia smiled as she listened to her little sister. A simple question of "What did you and Link do while I was at the wedding?" had turned into a never-ending story about Romani and Grasshopper this, Romani and Grasshopper that. Cremia was glad Romani had finally made a friend who could keep up with her. She didn't have many friends in Clock Town because she tended to overwhelm them with her boundless energy.

"Can you believe that Grasshopper didn't know what a wedding was?" she gushed, talking and gesturing wildly so that her long red hair never stayed in place.

"That's odd," Cremia agreed. "He must live somewhere very isolated. Do you know where he went?"

"He said he'd visit again, so Romani didn't ask."

The elder sister frowned. Her thoughts had been occupied by the upcoming wedding at the time—specifically, the fact that she was losing Kafei to Anju—but that didn't excuse her rudeness for not asking such basic things about her guest. And about the boy who saved her from bandits, no less.

"Can Romani go with you to deliver milk today?"

Cremia was about to answer when she noticed an envelope in front of the door leading into their house. "The postman hasn't had a reason to come this far from town in years. This letter must be important."

Opening it, she recognized Anju's handwriting and read aloud, knowing Romani would ask her to do so if she didn't.

"Dear Cremia, you will be glad to know that Kafei and I are still happy newlyweds. We've officially made it three days." Cremia managed to ignore her heartbreak long enough to grin at her friend's humor. "Unfortunately, not everyone has enjoyed the festival as much as we have. One of the little bombers said he found Link crying in the sewer last night, and after Kafei found him, we learned that he was down there alone for three days because he doesn't have anywhere he can go and wanted to stay out of the rain. The poor dear is asleep right now. He looks uninjured, but he's pale and thin and most likely traumatized from having to fight a group of Skulltulas that attacked him. We'll tell you more when he wakes up."

As she read, Cremia felt more and more horrible. This all could have been avoided if she had simply asked him where he was going.

Romani's reaction was far more vocal. Her eyes widened, and panic overtook her previous good mood. "Grasshopper wouldn't cry for no reason! He must be hurt!"

"Calm down. Anju said he's uninjured."

"She said he _looks_ uninjured. We have to see him!"

"Anju and Kafei are taking care of him. He'll be fine."

"Please, sister!" Romani begged, and Cremia gave in easily; Link was a good friend, even though she'd only met him a week ago.

"Fine. Go ask Grog if he can watch the ranch. I'll get the horses ready."

* * *

Link awoke with no clue where he was or when he had passed out. He vaguely remembered Anju and Kafei being with him, and when he felt a warm blanket he realized he must have been in a bed at the Stock Pot Inn. To his relief, the view through the window showed that it was no longer storming. Rising to his feet, he felt weak, but that didn't matter. All he wanted was to go back to Hyrule; Navi could be there.

He was dizzy and nauseas and nearly fell down the stairs. His body protested miserably as he dragged his feet outside and into the clock tower. Luckily nothing impeded him, but to his horror the path home was still gone. Nothing lay beneath the giant clock but water and gears.

Tears stung his eyes, and he shook his head, wanting to strike something with his sword but too weak to do so. Something about this felt final; somehow he knew that the passage would never open again, and the weight of his loneliness—the realization that he would never see any of his friends in Hyrule again—crushed him, nearly bringing him to his knees.

Even without the feeling of loss, his legs could barely hold him up; he must have become sick during his three days in the sewer. He was such an idiot. Navi would have known that he wouldn't be able to move much in his condition. He was lost without her, and that realization made his loneliness all the more unbearable.

Despite the quests and fighting and everything he'd been through, he was just a kid. A stupid, weak, worthless little boy who probably didn't deserve to have a fairy like Navi anyway. Maybe that was why she left him without a word. Or maybe this was a test. Was he failing her by not finding her?

Whether he deserved to find her again or not, Link was not the type to just give up. Sniffling one last time and fighting his fatigue, he wandered back into the inn to retrieve his gear. To his surprise, however, Anju, Kafei, Romani, and Cremia waited for him in the lobby.

"Link!" Anju cried, dropping to her knees to match his height and wrapping her arms around him. Puzzled by her actions and dull-witted from sickness, he froze in her embrace as he had when Cremia hugged him a few days ago. "I went upstairs and saw that your bed was empty, but I couldn't find you. Thank goodness you're all right."

"Grasshopper, you idiot!" Romani yelled, her little hands balled into fists by her sides. "Why didn't you tell us you didn't have a home? We could have let you stay at ours, and then you wouldn't have gotten hurt!"

Link was too surprised at being yelled at to reply at first. Was everyone here…worried? It didn't make sense. No one except Navi had ever fretted this much about him. "What are you all doing here?" he asked, confused.

"Anju told us about what happened. We were worried about you," Cremia answered, concern marring her facial expression.

"I...I'm sorry," he said in a small voice, looking at the ground. "I didn't mean to worry anyone."

Romani smiled, feeling much better now that she had vented. "It's okay, Grasshopper. Romani is just glad you're okay. But more Skulltulas could hurt you if you go back to the sewer, so you should stay with me and sister from now on." Link's brow furrowed. Why were the Skulltulas important? He had killed them easily enough. They were harmless compared to other things he'd fought.

Cremia's eyes widened at the bold invitation. She would be happy to let Link into their home—he was a nice boy, and it was unthinkable that he had no one to take care of him—but she barely made enough money to support herself and Romani. She wasn't sure how to explain that he couldn't stay with them without revealing their desperate financial situation to her innocent little sister.

Seeing Cremia's silent struggle, Kafei intervened. "I'm sure Link appreciates your offer, but he should stay here for now. We have more experience treating sick people than you and Cremia do." Cremia smiled gratefully at him, but looking at her crush made her heart hurt all over again. Would she ever get over this?

Romani's smile faltered brieftly, but she relented. "Okay. Get well soon, Grasshopper. Sister and I have to unload the milk and go back home, so be sure to visit us. Romani still thinks you're the coolest boy she's ever met."

Unlike Anju, she did not have to bend down to hug Link. She circled her arms around him, embracing him for the second time ever. She decided that she liked giving hugs, especially to him. With a flushed face, Link tried to figure out what was going on. No one had ever hugged him before Cremia did when he saved her from the Gorman brothers, but now three people had done so within only days of each other.

Cremia admired the cute scene, proud of her sister for being so caring, but Anju contemplated the way Link froze whenever he was touched and wondered just how little affection he had received to make him that way. She vowed to change that while he was here.

Soon the ranch sisters left, and Kafei led Link by the hand to the kitchen. "You need to eat something and lie down for the rest of the day, all right?"

He was surprised when Link shook his head almost violently. "I-I can't stay here. I have to find my fairy."

"You're not well enough to travel," Anju insisted kindly. "I think Navi would want you to stay here and rest until you're feeling better."

They left him little choice, and as he failed to escape Kafei's grasp, Link wondered if he was failing Navi yet again.


	3. Chapter 3

A week passed, during which Link mostly stayed in bed. Still not used to people worrying for his well-being, he grew uneasy every time Anju or Kafei checked on him.

"It feels like your fever is finally gone," Anju noted with a gentle smile, and Link felt guilty for being relieved when she removed her hand from his forehead. "You can get up and move around today if you'd like."

"Thank you," he said in a small voice. He wasn't sure why he needed permission, but then he didn't know anything about living with other people, either.

When he rose, he felt much better, and a strange warmth bubbled up in his chest as Anju watched him with concern. She was too nice and had helped too much for him to worry her like this, and he was so grateful to her and Kafei for nursing him back to health. No one...no one had ever...

"Anju?" he asked timidly.

"Yes, Link?" The way her short red hair curled up at the bottom and nearly touched her cheeks briefly reminded him of Saria, encouraging him to ask the question he'd wanted to ask for days.

"C-can I hug you?"

Her heart swelled but then broke when he lowered his head and let his blonde bangs cover his eyes, like he thought she might respond negatively. "Of course you can, sweetie. You don't have to ask."

He looked up again with a shock which hurt her more than his fear had. Stepping forward with uncertainty, he wrapped his arms around her in what was probably the most awkward moment of his life. He had no idea what to do, but Anju held him securely and did not judge him for his lack of social training. Though thin, she was large compared to Link, and he closed his eyes against her warmth, tired from being in bed for a week.

Kafei entered the room and suppressed the urge to widen his eyes at Link's rare display of affection, but it was too late; the moment he knew he had an audience, Link withdrew and averted his gaze.

"H-hello, Kafei."

"Hi, Link," he replied cheerfully, not wanting to discourage whatever breakthrough had happened while he was away, but Link had already retreated into his shell, putting on his boots and politely picking up his green hat.

"Um, thank you for all your help, but I need to find Navi. Is there a library here, maybe a place with old maps I can look at?"

"The astral observatory, maybe."

"Thank you." Link made a mental to-do list. It was possible that Navi had returned to Hyrule after he left, so first he needed to scour Clock Town for any other route to Hyrule. If that failed, he would ask the Great Fairies in Termina's four regions if they'd seen Navi, since he hadn't had time to ask them while saving Termina.

This was going to take a while.

"You don't have to carry that around, you know," Kafei told him when he strapped his sword across his back. "No Skulltulas are going to attack you."

Link raised an eyebrow. Again with the Skulltulas. Why did Anju and Kafei think those were important? "I know, but I prefer to have a weapon with me."

Kafei observed his lack of fear thoughtfully, reaffirming his suspicion that something other than Skulltulas had been bothering Link on that rainy night. Loneliness? No. That was obviously a problem, sad as it was, but Link clearly dealt with it by withdrawing, not by letting his emotions loose as he had in the sewer.

Anju eyed the sharp edges of his blade and was reminded of what she saw while bathing the mysterious boy. The question she had pondered since that night tumbled from her lips. "Link...do you think you could tell us where you got your scars?"

He froze, fumbling silently for an answer. He couldn't tell them he got wounded while saving Hyrule, rescuing four giants, and stopping the moon from falling. No matter how much the couple cared for him, they would never believe a story like that.

"Um, it's..." Anju could see him shutting down again, shutting her out. He seemed to shrink away from the two adults, looking younger and more vulnerable as the seconds ticked by on the giant clock outside. "I, um...I have to go."

Without looking at them, he ran out of the room, leaving her feeling strangely empty. "I shouldn't have pushed," she told Kafei helplessly. "I...I know so little about taking care of children."

"Of course you do. We just married. It's not like we've done this before," he joked, but Anju remained despondent.

He saw the sadness she had hidden from Link. Not knowing how to comfort the woman he loved made him feel as helpless as he'd been when the masked imp transformed him into a child. It was amazing how quickly Link had worked his way into Anju's heart...and Kafei's.

"We're doing the best we can," he tried again, more seriously this time. "We're doing the right thing."

He had not been idle while she watched over their new charge. He asked everyone in town and even had the postman ask those he delivered to in Termina's four regions, but no one knew any more about Link than he did. By all accounts the boy simply appeared out of nowhere with no past, no relatives, and no friends.

"We should have paid more attention when he was helping us," Anju stated. "We were so caught up in each other and the wedding that we didn't even bother asking him who he was." Kafei nodded. "What do we do when we find out who his family is? Do we take him back to them, knowing they might be the ones who made him like this?"

He didn't need her to explain what she meant: scarred, lonely, emotionally repressed. All the things a child shouldn't be.

"I suppose we'll have to give him more time to open up to us," she sighed, answering her own question. "He's such a sweet boy."

"Of course he is. If not for his help, you and I might not be together," Kafei said before kissing her. "And I've learned that we're not the only ones he helped."

Appreciating the comfort, she pecked him on the lips and found solace in his arms. "He's done so much for us...I'm going to prepare a meal for when he gets back."

Remembering their last customer's reaction to Anju's cooking, Kafei volunteered to do it instead.

* * *

"Remember not to bother any of Mr. Barten's customers. We're only going there to deliver."

"Yes, sister."

Cremia had acknowledged Romani as an adult on the day before the festival by letting her drink Chateau Romani, and now Romani was too excited to sit still as their wagon rolled across Termina Field. Finally she could help with deliveries and see the world beyond the ranch more often. There was so much to do in Clock Town, and she might even get to see her new friend.

Holding the reins, Cremia smiled at her little sister's enthusiasm and nervously calculated how much money she could trade their cargo for. It would cover their eating needs until their next delivery, but just barely. How long would it be before her efforts were no longer enough, before they had to live on nothing but the eggs, meat, and milk they produced? It was fine to ruin her own diet, but Romani was still growing. Cremia would do anything to make sure her sister became even more beautiful than she already was, became all she could be like Cremia was never allowed to do.

It was a miracle that Romani smiled as often as she did considering she was growing up poor, without parents, and on an isolated ranch when she so obviously wanted to be around people. For not the first time, Cremia wondered how badly she was failing at providing for the only family she had.

The horses' screams tore her from her thoughts, and Cremia discovered to her fright that pulling on the reins did not calm them. The carriage stopped.

Romani instinctively grabbed her child-sized bow. "Sister, what's—"

"Calm your animals or we will kill them," a female voice interrupted.

Despite the order, a tall young woman with dark skin and red hair climbed into the wagon before the horses calmed down. She pointed a curved sword at the sisters.

"Hello. We'll be taking your wares."

Romani's eyes narrowed. "You're not taking anything," she declared, grabbing her bow. She and Link had chased away dozens of cow-abducting creatures. Surely she could fend off two thieves.

Before she could try, however, two arms pulled her back. "No!" cried Cremia, hugging her sister protectively and silently begging for this to be the one time Romani didn't speak her mind. Romani struggled against her, trying to lash out at the Gerudo whose patience was clearly wearing thin, but Cremia shielded her with her body. "Take what you want. Just please don't hurt my family."

The woman smirked, and soon her partner, another Gerudo, boarded the carriage. One kept a scimitar pointed at the sisters' huddled mass while the other relieved the transport of all the supplies Cremia and Romani had spent hours and days collecting. Then, without even a taunt, they left.

Cremia held Romani long after the thieves left until she finally burst into tears. That was it. She'd been a good mother-slash-sister for as long as she could, but now she'd failed in the worst possible way. Losing Kafei to Anju was nothing compared to being unable to provide for the most important person in her life.

"Sister, it's okay!" Romani said in alarm, having never seen Cremia cry before. "They're gone now! What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

Cremia kept sobbing.


	4. Chapter 4

Link didn't find any useful information in the astral observatory, but he hadn't expected to. His quests were never that easy, and Navi usually read difficult words for him. Without her, he barely made it through the thin atlas he had been reading all day.

He rubbed his tired eyes with hands that were smaller than they had been in the alternate timeline. Even his clothes seemed too big for him, though he knew that was only because of the weight he had lost to illness. Even if illness were not affecting him, however, he would still be weaker than he had been then in the future, weaker than he had been with Navi...

Even as he sniffled, his eyes narrowed in determination; he had to become less dependent on Navi if he wanted to find her. At once he remembered how he had almost collapsed inside the clock tower last week. Navi and then Tatl had monitored his health during his quests, so without them he had to be more careful. Luckily, he had saved five thousand rupees in the West Clock Town bank while preparing for his fight with Majora. To avoid passing out while traveling, he planned to buy potions and food for his next journey.

Link tightened his belt around his too-thin waist and emerged from the Bombers' hideout. It would storm soon, but that didn't matter. It was a new day, and he was a new Link, smarter and stronger and—

"Hi, Grasshopper!" The voice made him stumble, and Romani giggled while he blushed. "Romani didn't surprise you, did she?" she teased.

"H-hi," he returned quietly. Her smile was as blatant and honest as her fiery hair. How did she make talking to others look so easy?

"Are you feeling better?" He nodded. "Good! Romani is glad." Her smile faded a bit. "But you don't seem happy."

In the face of her courage, he found it a bit easier to speak his mind. "I haven't found a way to Navi yet…"

To his relief, her smile brightened again. "That's okay. You're a hero, so you'll definitely find her soon." He was about to correct her faith in him when her spirit dimmed again, making him a half-wit. She looked down, letting her hair cover her eyes—typical behavior for him, but definitely not for her. "Um, Romani needs your advice. Gerudo robbed our carriage on the way here."

Link instantly transformed. He was no longer shy: all that mattered was ensuring the safety of others. "Are you hurt?"

"No, but Romani knows sister is worried about the money we lost, and she won't talk to me about it. Romani doesn't know what to do."

Link decided that sadness did not suit her. Ways of life outside the forest were still new to him, but he had heard people arguing about money before, and he hoped that what he'd heard applied to this situation.

"Well, um, Cremia recognized you as an adult last week. You should remind her that money is your responsibility now too."

She nodded to herself. "Okay. But what can we do if we really are out of money?"

"I don't know, b-but I can ask Anju and Kafei."

She clasped her hands in front of her skirt. "Thanks, Grasshopper! Romani knew you'd be able to help."

He stared at her, dumbfounded. "How?" Hadn't she noticed how terrible he was with words? No one who worked every day and defended their home from invaders as she had done could be ignorant to life's hardships. How could she have so much faith in him when he hadn't helped her yet?

"Because you're a hero, and heroes help people," she said like it was obvious, and he almost had to turn away from the brightness of her expression. She made opening up to people seem simple, but he supposed he shouldn't be surprised since she was the bravest girl he knew. "Romani can't stay because she needs to talk to sister, but we should play next time, okay?"

He nodded dumbly, and she left as quickly as she came, her long hair trailing behind her as she ran.

The determination he felt just moments ago wavered. His head hurt, either from illness or from hours of reading, but it didn't matter, because Romani was right: heroes helped people. It looked like he would be in Termina for longer than he thought, at least until he could save five thousand rupees again. With a defeated sigh, he walked toward West Clock Town.

* * *

"There's nothing to worry about," Cremia repeated. Her heart broke every time she lied to Romani, but she had to be strong for her family.

Romani was angry and determined and hurt, and she glared to let Cremia know it. "Yes there is! You were _crying_, sister!"

"Everything's going to be okay," the older sister said, still wearing a fake smile despite how it had failed to convince Romani. "We won't have much to eat this week, but I'll figure something out next time we're in town."

"_No_," Romani replied stubbornly, hands on her hips. "If you truly acknowledge Romani as an adult, then you have to let me help with these things."

Unfortunately for her, that stubbornness failed to convince Cremia of her maturity. Cremia addressed her complaints patiently and kindly as they walked back to the stable to prepare for the trip home, willing herself not to burst into tears as she'd done after being robbed.

They stopped when they saw a little boy in green placing something in their carriage. "Link, is that you?" Cremia asked. Link stiffened and stopped bending over, having hoped they would arrive later.

"What are you doing in our carriage?" Romani demanded, still mad from the argument. "You'd better not be taking anything!"

She regretted it as soon as she said it. She knew Link was no thief. Luckily, he didn't seem to mind the insult. He acted like he didn't even hear it as he approached them.

"H-here." Averting his eyes, he handed them a box which Cremia took.

"What is it?" He bit his lip, apparently at a loss for words, and she looked inside.

Her eyes widened. Romani peeked inside also, and she gasped. "Romani has never seen so much money in one place!"

"Link, where did you get this?" He said nothing. How was he supposed to tell them he had exploited his time-traveling abilities to save money? "We can't accept this."

"I-it's mine. I can do what I want with it, and I'm giving it to you, so please take it." Unable to stand their attention, he sat inside the carriage, hanging his head and letting his bangs hide his eyes. "I-I'm going with you on your deliveries from now on until I leave Termina. I promised I'd help if you were ever in trouble," he explained quietly.

"You remember!" Romani cheered, and he blinked as he lifted his head to look at her. Of course he remembered. It had only been a week.

"Link, I..." Cremia didn't know what to say. All her worries fell away, and her voice shook. "Thank you...Thank you so much." It was too late in the day to buy food if they wanted to make it home before dark, but at least now she knew she'd be able to purchase supplies next time she came to town. "I don't want to trouble you, but I would feel much safer if you traveled with us."

Romani turned to her, confused. "You would?" Why? Cremia didn't know how amazing Grasshopper was like Romani did. He hadn't helped Cremia like he had helped Romani against the cow thieves.

Cremia hadn't truly acknowledged Romani as an adult on that night everyone thought the moon was going to fall: she'd only let her drink Chateau Romani because she wanted to make her happy before the world ended. But now Cremia decided that Romani was right: it was time to start treating her as an adult. She still didn't want to share her concerns about their financial future with her, but for all other things, it was time to start being honest rather than lying to keep the illusion of peace.

"Yes. He saved me from bandits on my last delivery before the festival. I'm sure he could do it again."

People usually only saw a child when they looked at him, so Link blushed at her belief in his fighting prowess. Romani, however, frowned and felt unusually small as they boarded the carriage.

"Sorry for calling you a thief," she said as the horses started moving. "Romani was angry and took it out on you. It was wrong."

"It's okay..."

Cremia's eyes widened. If Romani was mature enough to admit that she made a mistake and apologize, then maybe Cremia wasn't raising her as poorly as she'd thought.

"Did you decide what you're going to do when you grow up?" Romani asked. She continued when she saw his confusion. "We talked about it while you were at the ranch. Romani asked what you wanted to do, and you said you didn't know."

Link hadn't given it any thought, but now that he had decided to use his money for people other than himself, he knew his answer. "Um...I want to let people be happy."

"You want to be a Bomber like Jim?"

"Not like that. Um...you can't _make_ someone happy. Everyone has to decide whether they want to be happy or not." He thought of how Ganondorf could never be satisfied with what he had, how he searched for happiness by making others suffer. "B-but it's hard to be happy if you're in danger, or if a bad person is controlling you. I-I want to make the world a place where everyone is free to be happy."

"That's a beautiful dream," Cremia said.

Romani was quick to add her thoughts. "My dream is still to be in a wedding and become the greatest archer in the world. Hey! We should get married when we're older, Grasshopper."

He looked doubtful, remembering how she had explained weddings to him. "I don't know if I could spend the rest of my life with someone." Even this small amount of conversation was difficult for him.

Romani laughed. "We wouldn't be together _all_ the time. We'd still use the bathroom separately and sleep in different beds."

"Oh. Okay, then." From the way people talked about it, getting married seemed like a good thing, and he thought he could probably get used to being around Romani. She was cute, and a fighter like him.

Cremia smiled at her sister's naivete. Married couples certainly slept in the same bed. Anju and Kafei did. The thought was like a knife to her heart, but she willed herself not to lose her smile. This was a happy moment, she told herself.

Link retreated to the back of the wagon to watch for thieves behind them while Romani stayed at the front with her sister. Both held their bows, and Romani smirked, eager to punish anyone stupid enough to challenge their combined strength. She turned her head to see what Link was doing, only to discover that he was doing the same. He blushed and returned his gaze to Termina Field, and Romani suppressed a giggle.

Cremia had faith in Link since he had saved her before, but she was still thankful when they arrived at the ranch without incident. Romani and Link stood next to each other outside the carriage, and she stepped back to appraise them. Romani looked so brave holding her bow that Cremia was forced to reassess her. If the younger girl was willing to fight to protect her like Link was, then maybe it was time to treat her as an adult. She briefly wondered whether Link had played a part in Romani's recent growth before noticing that Romani's hips seemed more defined than usual, and her heart skipped a beat as she realized that her little sister was growing up.

She would become a beautiful woman, Cremia decided, and though she hadn't known Link for long, she thought he would become a fine young man. That they stood next to each other made it easier for her to hug them both at once.

When her sister embraced her and Link, Romani wrapped her arms around both of them. She loved hugs, loved the warmth and the togetherness and the physical contact, but Link froze like he had the first time Cremia hugged him.

"Thank you, my little heroes," Cremia whispered. When they parted, Romani smiled while Link looked down bashfully. Had he never received such affection before meeting them? "Come inside, Link. I'll make dinner for you."

"Thank you, but I should get back to Anju and Kafei before the storm starts."

"You didn't plan to spend the night? How are you going to get back before it gets dark?"

Instead of answering, he removed the Ocarina of Time from his tunic pocket and played six notes on it. As always, Epona appeared out of nowhere and ran to his side.

"Wow, how did you do that?" Romani gushed, amazed.

Link averted his eyes. "Epona really likes that song. She always finds me when I play it."

Cremia smiled, hoping it would make him feel more at ease. "Okay, Link. Be safe riding back."

"I'll meet you here next week before your delivery." Feeling awkward and not knowing what else to say, he mounted Epona and took off.

"Bye, Grasshopper!" Romani yelled as he vanished in the distance. He looked so cool and mysterious as he rode away on his horse, like the knights from the fairy tales Anju's grandmother told. Romani had never seen a knight since Termina didn't have any, but she imagined that Link was a good example of one. He was cute. He was amazing. He was—

* * *

He was pathetic.

His tired mind worked furiously as Epona carried him, but Link could not decide if he was doing the right thing. What if Hyrule or Navi was in danger while he lingered in Termina?

Anju, Kafei, Cremia, and Romani were under his protection now. Cremia had so much love for everyone despite the heartbreak she had endured. Romani was brave and made the most out of her life and had so much passion and energy. Anju and Kafei had endured hell to be together and tolerated his presence even though all he did was eat their food and worry them.

Despite all that, however, Navi's high-pitched screams filled his thoughts. He heard her cry out in pain, saw her wings being ripped apart, listened as she asked why he wasn't looking for her.

His pulse quickened when he saw how dark the clouds were. Surely he wouldn't break down like he did last time there was bad weather. He told himself that what happened in the sewer was a one-time incident, but he urged Epona into a gallop just to be safe.

Anju and Kafei were in the main room of the Stock Pot Inn when he arrived. Both looked furious. "Where have you been?" Kafei asked. "We've been looking for you for hours."

"S-sorry for not paying yet. I went to the ranch with Romani and Cremia to make sure nothing happened to them. They were robbed on the way here. Um...I gave them my money, so it will be a while before I can pay you."

Anju's chest constricted. Did he really think they were mad because he wasn't paying them for room and board? Had no one taken care of him before they met him? "You don't have to worry about money. Are they all right?"

"They're fine." Thinking he had shifted their attention to the ranch sisters, he asked if he could go to bed, but Anju was not done talking.

"Link, escorting someone is very dangerous. Romani and Cremia are lucky they weren't hurt, and something could happen to you if go with them. You should let the guards handle these situations."

"B-but...hiring guards would cost money they don't have. I've already agreed to go with them on deliveries from now on."

Anju could not believe they were having this conversation. Her concern for Link had long since turned to anger, and she chose now to show it.

"Go to your room."

Silence fell over the room. Link blinked at her, utterly confused. Even Kafei looked at her strangely. What had she done? She wasn't Link's mother. She had no right to order him around.

Deciding to obey them since they were letting him stay for free, Link ran upstairs. In the hole his absence created, Anju noticed that it had started raining, and she was glad he had made it back.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, though he had escaped hearing range. Kafei hugged her from behind, and soon they began cleaning as they always did before closing time.

But as darkness fell, Kafei couldn't shake Link from his thoughts. He knew that Link had not cried because of the Skulltulas. He was too experienced at fighting for that. However, it had been storming when he found the little boy. Kafei looked out a window as lightning illuminated the building. Link had gone upstairs just before the storm started...

"I'm going to check on him," he said.

"I'm going too. I want to apologize."

Kafei kissed her hand. It was so like her to think that Link was upset because of something she had done. When they opened the door to Link's room, he was not surprised to find Link still awake. He was surprised, however, that the boy wasn't even in bed.

Link hugged himself against the wall as far from the window as he could get, and they heard his sobs between the thunder. His crying was subdued like his normal voice as if he feared the world would crush him if it heard, and tears slid down his cheeks like the rain which slid down his window.

Anju wasted no time throwing her arms around him. "Link! What's wrong?"

He barely noticed her even as they touched. His eyes stared at something neither adult could see. "My head won't stop ringing."

After taking care of him for a week, Kafei finally figured out what was wrong. "When we found you, it wasn't the darkness or the Skulltulas that scared you, was it?"

He shook his head. "I don't know why I'm like this. I...I want Navi," he whimpered. "Make it stop. Navi, make it stop..."

Rain splattered against the window like blood—Link had spilled enough of it to know what it sounded like. Each crash of thunder was a bomb exploding, a monster screaming, weapons clashing, and no matter how hard he pressed his hands to his ears the memories wouldn't go away.

Kafei hugged him like Anju, feeling just as helpless as she did. "I can't make it stop, Link. I'm so sorry." Kafei had never had to fight, but when he was a child he had seen the soldiers who survived the war in Ikana. As the mayor's son, he had watched each of them give his father their reports on what happened, and afterward he saw what the war had done to them. Despite being just a kid, Link was somehow being affected the same way.

What remained of Link's rational mind told him it made sense that storms would cause such a reaction from him. Storms had been in his prophetic nightmares before he became the Hero of Time, before the Great Deku Tree died. It had been storming when Ganondorf struck him with a blast of purple energy, and in the Kakariko Graveyard lightning had nearly killed him when it struck the royal family's tomb.

He didn't know why storms scared him now that he no longer had a fairy; this had never been a problem until last week. He didn't know why he couldn't be a fearless hero like he was supposed to be, why he wasn't good enough for Navi to stay with him.

Lacking Kafei's insight, Anju nonetheless took Link's trembling hand. He said nothing; it was as if he'd never had a family to comfort him at times like this and didn't know how to react. Her heart broke at the thought, and she wondered how someone who brought so much happiness to others could be so troubled.

"Oh honey...don't worry. Everything's going to be fine. We'll keep you safe."

She pulled his head against her chest. Link stiffened at first, but to her relief he wrapped his arms around her and soaked her blouse with his tears.


	5. Chapter 5

Another week's search yielded nothing. To Link's horror, the Great Fairy of Magic did not appear when he visited the fountain in North Clock Town to ask about Navi and Hyrule. The Prelude of Light didn't whisk him back to his homeland no matter how many times he played it, and the Song of Soaring did not fly him across Termina as it once had.

"Hiyaaaaa!" he cried in a high-pitched voice he hated, and as his short, tired arms brought the gilded sword down on its target, the resulting sound reminded him of everything.

No one had heard his screams in the Shadow Temple, or on the moon when he fought Majora. He had used all his energy to swim with Mikau to shore, had tried so hard to save him, but the Zora died anyway. If Link had been stronger…If he'd only arrived a little sooner…

He shouted again to distract himself. Why did his quests torment him now, after they were over? Was he getting weaker? Was that why Navi left? Link cut through his fear, panting as the last training log fell to the ground in pieces.

At last exhaustion blocked the past from his mind, and the world came back into focus. Clock Town's nameless Swordsman observed him calmly inside the Mighty Training Center, his eyes hidden behind a mess of bangs and facial hair.

"I have never met someone so skilled, yet so undisciplined. A child's body cannot withstand this many training sessions in one day. You must rest if you want to get stronger."

Ganondorf's laughter at his pitiful effort echoed in Link's head, and while he thanked the master with a bow, he saw someone watching from the exit. Anju smiled kindly at him as always, and he stuttered, not sure how to act now that he was no longer fighting.

"H-hello, Anju. How was your day?"

Link's swordplay was not a graceless show of bravado like that of most boys; every movement had a purpose (_had experience_, a poisonous voice whispered to her). Anju could not reconcile it with the vulnerable child before her. Little boys should not be so practiced with a blade. For the sake of keeping him from whatever had scarred him, it was time to take him away from this place of violence.

"It was wonderful, Link. Would you like to run errands with me?"

She led him outside by the hand. Though physical contact was still new and strange to him, he knew she was only trying to make him feel at ease, so he resisted the urge to pull away. The great clock tower ticked, urgently reminding him to stay alert for any useful information, and his long ears picked up a conversation between two gossips.

"I hear there are hideous scars beneath all that hair."

"I know! The Swordsman was so handsome once, but a Garo cut his face during the war in Ikana. That's why he grows his hair out."

"What a shame."

Link knew his clothes covered his scars. Nonetheless, he let his bangs hide his eyes as the Swordsman had done, suddenly feeling unworthy of touching Anju.

"Honey?" she asked, noticing the hesitation in his grip. "Is something wrong?"

"I don't want to stay out anymore, if that's okay."

Anju long ago realized that Link was unusually aware of his surroundings. When she shifted her attention away from him to find the source of his distress, a careless comment reached her.

"He must not be a very good swordsman to have that many cuts on his body."

"It's no wonder he's not a guard or someone important."

Knowing he didn't want to hold her hand anymore but was too polite to say so, she gave his hand a gentle squeeze and did not let go. "Okay, sweetie. We can find something to do at the inn."

He shrank further into himself among the busy but smiling people who didn't dream of monsters and pain and death, and when the Stock Pot Inn door closed behind them he felt safer knowing that nothing outside could reach him. What was wrong with him? Earlier he had been despondent at being alone, and now he was glad to be rid of everybody.

"Link, you know your scars don't make you ugly, right?" Anju asked, hoping she wasn't making things worse. "You're a kind, handsome young man."

Link nodded. He didn't care that his scars made him ugly, only that they made him different, and at once he understood why no company but Navi would do; she was the only one who had been with him through everything, the only one who could understand him.

"Thank you. I'm sorry I keep messing up the laundry, and that I'm no good at cooking. All I know how to do is…"

_(…fight_.) Anju hugged him, determined to show him what he still hadn't grasped due to his lack of familial experience. "You don't have to do those things for us."

"I-I want to. I like living with you." Though heartfelt, the hug he gave her was less practiced than his sword swings. "Um, I'm going to pick up Cremia and Romani," he said when he pulled back, and she hid her sadness as she nodded her consent.

"Please be careful."

She hated that she wasn't strong enough to insist he stay in Clock Town. Her maternal instincts yelled at her to keep him safe, but she had faith that he would eventually trust her with everything that troubled him if she gave him space.

Faith…It seemed people had forgotten that word when the moon looked ready to fall, but Link had kept it alive in her and her husband. She hoped Link had faith as well, faith that things would get better.

* * *

"Hurry, sister!" Romani called. Since Cremia acknowledged her as an adult last week, the increased work load which came with that title had dulled her excitement for deliveries, but she still looked forward to seeing Anju, Kafei, and… "Grasshopper will be here any minute! Come on!"

Cremia marveled at her sister. She hadn't held back when Romani demanded recently that they share responsibility for the ranch, but the girl still had plenty of energy as she scanned the horizon for her friend. Her flaming hair shone in the sunlight.

Romani knew Link wouldn't break his promise, but she still beamed and waved when he appeared riding Epona.

"H-hi," he greeted.

"Hi, Grasshopper!"

Cremia smiled warmly, confident that their delivery would be successful now. "Hello, Link. Thank you again for escorting us. Let me put Epona in the stable for you and we'll be off."

As before, Cremia steered, Romani sat beside her at the front of the wagon, and Link guarded the back. "How have you been?" he asked. With his gaze trained on Termina Field, he could not see Romani, but her voice sounded proud.

"Romani and sister have been working hard! Sister is even practicing with a bow, but she's not as good as we are yet. Romani meant to ask: how do you know so much about archery? Romani wants to know everything about you."

Her compliment gave him an unfamiliar sense of accomplishment, but worry soon crushed it; would she want to know more about him if she saw how scarred and useless he was?

"You already asked me that once," he deflected.

"All you said was 'practice'!"

"Th-there's not much else to tell." Or rather, there wasn't much he _could_ tell about himself that people would believe. He liked being around Romani and didn't want her to think he was a liar.

"Fine," she pouted. "But someday you're going to tell Romani everything."

Link didn't want to know everything about himself, scared of discovering the horrible trait which caused his fairy to leave. Cautiously, he peered over his shoulder to find Romani grinning at her sister. She'd learned to use a bow for fighting like he had, and with awe he wondered how she was brave enough to smile so often.

Romani vacated the carriage first when they arrived. "Let's play tag!"

"We have to make deliveries and buy supplies with the money Link gave us first," chided Cremia.

The younger girl sulked only for a moment before her normal demeanor returned. "Do you want to play after Romani and sister are done?"

Playing was the last thing on his mind, but he nodded, still mesmerized by her. With a parting smile, Romani eagerly grabbed a crate of milk bottles to carry with Cremia, and they left him to his own devices. With no discussion to distract him, he realized how tired he still was from sword practice, and once inside the inn he dragged his feet up the stairs.

As he grabbed the doorknob to his room, a noise from behind startled him. It sounded like a footstep, yet no one had been behind him a moment ago. Memories of monsters trying to ambush him overwhelmed his perception of the present, and without thinking he spun around, hand on the hilt of his sword.

Kafei's eyes widened, but he showed no other signs of fear. Link gasped and stepped backward, shame and fear possessing him. He had nearly cut Kafei, and showing this side of himself was just like showing his scars, showing how un-like everyone else he was.

"Kafei! I...I'm so sorry...I didn't mean..."

He took his hand off the hilt, but then didn't know what to do with it. It was out of place. _He_ was out of place. His eyes burned.

"It's okay. I'm fine, see? You just need to remember that you never have to fight again if you don't want to. Whatever battles you were in are over," Kafei appeased quickly, remembering what his father had said to the men who returned from Ikana's war. "Link, please don't go to the dojo tomorrow. Putting the weapon away for a while will help you remember that you don't have to fight, and besides, it's not healthy to be exhausted all the time. You didn't even notice me at the top of the stairs. Anju also still worries that you're so thin. It's because you can't stand her cooking, isn't it?"

His attempt to lighten the mood fell on deaf ears. Link shook his head vigorously, trying not to sob. "I have to keep training. I-I have to grow strong enough to travel again, and...being exhausted is the only thing that helps me forget."

He didn't need to explain what he meant: Kafei had watched memories torment Link since the night he fell asleep crying in Anju's arms, even though the older man didn't know what those memories were.

Link refused to cry. He took a shuddering breath to calm down and wondered how he let himself get emotional so quickly. Giving into fear would have killed him during his quests. He really was getting weaker.

"I tried my best not have nightmares this week. When will they stop?"

His tone was tragically composed, but still small. Knowing he was hoping for an adult to tell him that everything would be okay soon, Kafei steeled himself to tell Link what no child should have to hear.

"I don't know. They might never stop. But I promise that things will get better. Anju and I are here for you."

Link cast his head down, and tears came closer to escaping. That was it, then: he was broken, and he'd never function like other people did. He didn't deserve kindness from the two normal people taking care of him.

"It might help to talk to someone. Many soldiers find that telling stories of what they've been through helps them deal with it."

"No, I…" As he told Anju, he'd grown to like the couple who gave him a place to stay. If he told them about the things that haunted him—time travel, slaying beasts many times his size, saving giants and kingdoms—they wouldn't believe him. They might even think he was making up his sadness and kick him out.

"Okay. Just know that if you ever want to talk, I'm here. I understand this kind of thing better than most people."

Link thanked him and excused himself, planning to search the astral observatory for information yet again until Romani finished her work. Outside, the clock still counted time, forever forward and never back. Navi and Hyrule could be drifting further from reach every moment he spent here. Once more he overheard a conversation, this time between guards.

"Gerudo robbed a man outside of town last night."

"Again? They were never this bold before the moon almost fell."

He mulled over their words. By that account, the Gerudo committed crimes less frequently before he arrived in Termina. Was that a coincidence, or were they doing this because he had thwarted their last plan?

An explosion rocked him out of his thoughts, and his head started ringing. But when he turned expecting bombs, he saw that the noise was just a few of the Bombers playing with fireworks, likely leftover from the Carnival of Time.

He knew that whatever was wrong with him got worse when there was no one to talk to or feel comfortable with. Link didn't want to be alone, but he also feared ruining the lives of the people he wanted to get closer to. All he did was worry Anju and Kafei, and if pirates were looking for him for revenge, he was endangering the ranch sisters by traveling with them.

He still dreamed of making the world a place where everyone was free to be happy, and making others unhappy when he didn't have to went against his very being. Alone, or together? Stay, or leave? The questions didn't reveal their solutions, the clock didn't stop ticking, and the explosions and wicked laughter of phantoms from his past did not cease.

* * *

Romani laughed gleefully as she fled from her opponents. As usual, little Jim was engaged and boyishly competitive, but Link looked confused as he moved like he had never simply played with someone before. Nonetheless, he was closing the distance between them rapidly, and her heart pounded with excitement.

She led them into North Clock Town where he finally caught her, and all three stopped to pant. She couldn't believe how fast Link was, but she supposed she shouldn't be surprised since he was her hero and wasn't like other people.

"How are you not tired?" she asked between breaths. "Anju told Romani you trained all day."

Link breathed just as heavily. "I am tired. But I'm also used to doing things for a long time." The constant push during the three-day loops to conquer the next temple and find the next area had made sure of that.

Thinking he was referring to the long time he spent alone in the sewer, Romani stopped smiling. She didn't want him to think about that. "Come on, it's been forever since Romani's been on the playground."

"I'll race you to the top!" Jim challenged.

Link merely watched them. He had once found a heart piece on top of that structure, and at the time he hadn't considered that it might be intended for recreational use. They slid down it without a second thought, Jim showing off by going headfirst and Romani not caring that skirts weren't made for slides. After observing how it was done, Link climbed up as well and went down the slide.

He felt nothing. No joy, no fun, just emptiness. The playground was nothing more than carved wood and warped metal. It was devoid of meaning, empty like him, and as he spared a glance toward the entrance to the fairy fountain nearby, he knew it too was empty. He climbed to the top a second time, but no emotion accompanied the journey and he went through the motions pointlessly.

The sadness which had accumulated all day turned to anger. Why couldn't he have fun like the others? Before becoming the Hero of Time, he enjoyed playing games like this with Saria, but now they held no importance. After seeing, dealing, and fighting death, how could he "go back to the way he was supposed to be", as Zelda had told him to do when she sent him back in time?

A pair of arms circling him from behind shook him from his dark thoughts, and he stiffened as Romani hugged his back against her. "Wh-what are you doing?"

Romani giggled at his cute nervousness, enjoying the warmth of his larger body, though she didn't understand why someone as amazing as Link would be so shy. Again she thought of him all alone in a dark, cold, wet place for three whole days. Link didn't have a family, so maybe he was shy because he thought no one wanted him. She hugged him more tightly, hoping he would feel all the warmth and togetherness that she always felt when someone hugged her.

"How else are we going to go down the slide together?" she chirped.

Before he could react, they spilled over the edge, and to his surprise he felt a twinge of excitement. Going down the slide with someone made everything less predictable, and he found himself holding onto her as well.

Jim took advantage of his preoccupation and tackled him when the pair reached the bottom. Link went down easily, barely able to stand after everything he'd done today, and having proved his toughness, the younger boy chuckled.

"I'm glad you're feeling better, Link! The Bombers were worried when we found you hurt in the sewer. We—" He released a not-so-masculine scream when Romani lunged at him, and soon the three chased each other again.

Link felt something spark within him, the faintest hint of a forgotten part of himself. Despite this, he could not lose himself completely in his activities. His instincts still kept him alert, and when he turned in response to a speck of yellow light which suddenly appeared, his companions followed his gaze.

"Look, the fireflies are out! They're so pretty!"

Romani ran and jumped to catch one, but she was too short. Jim joined her, but Link didn't see the appeal; glowing insects always floated through the air in the forest he once called home, and none of the Kokiri had ever cared about catching them.

He had always an outsider looking in during his quests when he encountered new cultures, and even in Kokiri forest he had been "different", as Saria put it when she bid him farewell after the Great Deku Tree's death. He decided that there had to be some value in this game, though, regardless of whether he saw it. After all, Romani enjoyed it, even with her dress and long hair getting in the way.

"Do you think you could hit one of the fireflies with an arrow?" Jim said to Link.

"They're too small to hit," Romani replied. "We should have a contest with paper targets instead."

"Okay, but you'll never beat Link!"

Romani glared at Jim. "Why not?" Link's skills outstripped hers at the moment, but that didn't mean she couldn't eventually reach her dream of being the world's best archer.

"Because he's cooler than you," the Bomber stated matter-of-factly. "And I've seen him pop balloons, so I know how good he is."

"I-I think Romani's really cool," Link stammered, and she blinked, her anger forgotten.

"You do?"

"Why?" Jim asked, outraged that Link would take a girl's side.

"No one other than you has ever fought alongside me. It was…cool," he finished lamely. She had shocked him when she asked for his help defending the cows, rather than asking him to do all the fighting for her. It occurred to him that like him, she didn't fit in well with others because she wasn't like them. She was brave and mature and fun-loving.

She rewarded him with a huge smile and lightly flushed cheeks. "Thanks, Grasshopper." Thinking of the time he spent in the sewer again, she continued. "You don't have to be sad or alone anymore. Anju and Kafei are the nicest people ever. They'll definitely take care of you, and Romani will always look forward to seeing you!"

"Me too," he replied with only a small amount of effort. She knew he had fought before, that he had no idea how to blend in with others, yet she wasn't scared of his otherness. He couldn't help being drawn to her, like the fireflies that attracted her to their light.

And she was right: Anju and Kafei were wonderful. They didn't fear his otherness either, and even tried to understand it. He felt guilty for thinking earlier that they were the type of people who would kick him out of their home, but more than that he felt lucky that in a world he knew nothing about, such good people had found him.

Link returned her grand smile with a timid one. He still had searching to do and suspected his demons would soon torture him again. He didn't know if he'd go back to being terrified tomorrow, but today he felt a little bit braver.

* * *

_Blizzaga Saga_: Dedicated to those who suffer from problems which seem insurmountable. You are not alone, and if you think you are, you don't have to be.


	6. Chapter 6

_Blizzaga Saga_: Longer chapter this time. No reason, lol. I tried a new writing approach, so let me know if it worked or if it just made things worse. To Duke Serkol, that confrontation between Anju and Cremia is coming, but not yet. As for Link telling them everything, well, this chapter is a start. :)

* * *

Anju watched Link flip through the book of maps he had taken from the astral observatory. It amazed her how completely he dedicated himself to his search, but she noticed that every once in a while his eyes flickered to the window.

He looked up when Romani and Cremia entered the inn, finished with their delivery at last. Cremia, Kafei, and Anju greeted each other, but Romani went straight for Link.

"Grasshopper, come on!"

Though he had anticipated her arrival, she still caught him flatfooted when she pulled him outside by the wrist, but he held onto his hat and quickly fell into stride behind her. Anju watched them through the window and smiled.

"Romani's going to be just as beautiful as you are when she grows up. And I bet Link will be quite the charmer."

Cremia laughed into her hand. "He already is. Romani asked him to marry her two weeks ago." When Link's foster guardians did not join in her laughter, she elaborated. "She doesn't actually know what marriage is. She wants to see a wedding, and she thinks she'll never get to unless she becomes a bride."

Kafei visibly relaxed. "I'm glad Romani finally has someone to play with who can keep up with her, and that Link has a friend. He feels bad whenever he worries us, so he often hides how sad he is."

"If it's not too intrusive, are you any closer to finding out who he is?"

Anju shook her head. "He says he never met his parents and that his fairy has been his guardian until now, but he won't share any more than that. It's almost like he's afraid of how we'll react."

"We think something traumatic happened to him before he met us and that he stays busy to forget it. Every day he reads another book in hopes of finding his home, and after that he asks if we need help with our customers and goes to the Mighty Training Center."

"Not anymore," Anju corrected. "The Swordsman banned him because he does the elite training course and goes through training logs more quickly than they can be replaced."

Cremia blinked. "He does the elite training course?"

Silence fell over the room. Anju's spirit dimmed as she reflected yet again on how wrong it was for someone as young as Link to be a fighter. When Kafei was his age, he had been so carefree, despite being the mayor's son.

Glancing out the window, she saw him and Romani once more. They no longer held hands, but Romani was still happy as they looked around for something. Jim appeared from behind a crate and initiated a game of chase, and the older kids fled from him.

That was how Link should always be, Anju decided. "Have you noticed that he's more open around Romani?"

Kafei chuckled. "It's hard not to be more energetic with her nearby."

"That's not what I mean. He smiles a little more when she visits. We should encourage them to spend more time together."

"I don't think we'll have trouble encouraging them. The problem is how seldom they're in the same place. I'll ask him if he wants to spend the night at the ranch after he escorts us home. After all he's done for me and Romani, he's more than welcome."

Still not sure whether she should talk to Cremia about preventing Link from escorting her, Anju instead voiced her other concern. "Is it going to storm tonight?"

"No," answered Cremia, confused.

"Then that sounds perfect."

"Are you trying to get me alone?" Kafei asked his wife with a smirk which made her blush. While she of course wanted Link to be happy, she also accepted Cremia's offer because the newlyweds hadn't had much alone time since taking him into their care.

Cremia willed herself to keep smiling as the man she loved flirted with her best friend. "I'll leave you two alone," she said playfully. The couple gave their goodbyes but did not watch her leave, already lost in each other's eyes.

* * *

Romani bounced with excitement inside the wagon. She couldn't remember the last time she and Cremia had a guest.

"What do you want to play when we get back?" she asked Link, their backs turned to each other as they watched opposite sides of Termina Field.

"You can decide after supper. I'll cook a big meal for both of you." Cremia wouldn't explicitly say it, but she wanted to do something nice for Link since she knew that Anju wasn't the best cook.

Her thoughts ground to a halt with the carriage.

"What's going on?" Romani asked, panicking with the horses, and Cremia's heart pounded. This couldn't be happening again. No matter what she did with the reigns, though, the horses didn't budge.

"Grasshopper, I see two people!"

Link scurried to the side of the carriage where both sisters sat, and his blue eyes narrowed. Gerudo, just as he expected after hearing of their increased activity from Clock Town's guards. To his surprise, both women rode on horses. Since he hadn't seen any animals when he invaded the pirates' stronghold, they were most likely stolen.

Despite having taken Link with her for protection, presently Cremia could think only of keeping him and her sister safe. Surely if they didn't attack, the thieves would just take their food and leave without hurting anyone. Before she could say anything, however, both children fired their weapons. To her amazement, one of Romani's arrows impaled the trailing Gerudo's arm, and she fell off her horse with a loud grunt.

The lead one quickly covered the remaining distance, and Cremia watched Romani's bravery fade until she was just as scared as her.

"Romani is out of arrows!" she cried.

"Link, what are you doing?"

Link hopped out of the carriage and drew his sword just as the female warrior arrived. Strangely, she did not seem concerned for her fallen comrade.

"Grasshopper, don't!" Romani tried to run to him only to find Cremia's arms restraining her.

"You should listen to the little lady, boy," the Gerudo sneered, obviously trying to intimidate him, but now that his friends were in danger, he was no longer shy and fearful. All that mattered was keeping Cremia and Romani safe, so he said nothing and waited for her to strike. "The strong silent type, or are you just dumb? I suppose you can't help your gender. In any case, you'll be silent forever soon."

With a calculating eye, he observed the way she held herself. Gerudo used twin scimitars as a single weapon, a perfect combination of offense and defense, but the one towering over him only drew one of her swords. As she pointed the blade at him with her left hand, he wondered if she was even using her dominant side. She seemed to be grossly underestimating him, which meant he could end this with one nonlethal blow.

She swung horizontally, intending to cut a non-vital area and then mock him while he bled to death, but he stepped inside her guard and stopped her with the shield in his right hand. Without missing a beat, he used his other hand to slam the hilt of the gilded sword into her bare stomach, stepping back when she dropped the scimitar and gasped in pain.

She stepped away from him as well, eyes wide. "H-How did you do that? You're not a woman. You're not even a girl!"

Link decided not to spit on her pride. "Your friend is hurt," he said calmly. "You should take her home."

Her fear quickly transformed into anger. "Short…green hat…cold eyes…You're the little boy who broke into our hideout! No, you're not a boy, you're a demon! There's no other way you could beat a Gerudo. My sisters told me of the magic you used to defeat them. They're all looking for you now to make you pay for what you did to us."

She glared as she lifted her friend to her feet and galloped away, but Link wasn't intimidated. He would much rather they come after him than after people who couldn't defend themselves.

He kept his back toward the ranch sisters, afraid to face them. The Gerudo was right: he was a demon. Regardless of his decision not to wound her, Link had been thinking of how to do exactly that should his first attack fail. Memories of slaying monsters, of their shouts before the life faded from their eyes, made him wonder if he was the real monster. Now that Romani and Cremia had seen him fight, what would they think of him? Did they see through him down to his nightmares and the violent past which he constantly relived?

"Grasshopper, that was amazing!"

Cautiously, he turned to see a beaming Romani and a shocked Cremia.

"I can't believe you fought off a Gerudo…" the older sister muttered. Of course, she had seen him ward off the two thieves who tried to destroy her milk, but defeating a warrior in single combat was completely different.

Realizing they weren't horrified, he became shy again and put away his gear. It wasn't a big deal. Gerudo weren't that tough unless they were brainwashed and wearing Iron Knuckle suits, and Termina's Gerudo were less skilled at fighting than Hyrule's since he'd never needed the strength of an adult body to beat them.

"I won't let anything happen to you," he said to both of them.

All the tension drained from Cremia's shoulders, just like it had when he saved them from poverty. She repeated what she'd said then. "Thank you…Thank you so much."

Link looked down and moved to climb back into the wagon, but Romani leaped out first and nearly knocked him over with the force of her hug. "That was incredible! We make such a good team!"

His face heated up from the warmth of the girl holding him. "W-We do…Good job hitting the rider instead of her horse."

She smirked. "Romani would be ashamed if she didn't hit her target." Of course, it had taken all of her arrows, but after their victory she felt she had a right to brag.

"Thank you both. Link, as soon as you sit down, we'll get going again."

He tried to move out of Romani's grip, but she held him still, struck by a sudden idea. In the stories she'd heard, beautiful maidens always rewarded the brave knights who saved them. Between defending her home against cow thieves, giving her family money, and now this, Link had saved her enough times that she wondered why she hadn't already done what the women in those fairy tales did.

Link thought his face would burst into flames when her lips brushed against his cheek. "Wh-what was that for?" he asked, confused when he realized that he liked it. Romani just giggled, unable to control herself, and Cremia smiled, ignoring the images of Anju and Kafei which floated before her mind's eye.

"What that woman said…Have you really fought Gerudo before?" Cremia asked when the carriage started moving again.

Link hesitated. They wouldn't believe the truth…would they? He supposed it was more believable than a child stopping the moon.

"The Gerudo stole a Zora's eggs, so I went into their fortress to get them back."

"Without help?" Cremia asked, aghast.

"N-no. Um, her lover Mikau helped me." It was technically true since he had used the Zora warrior's body to fight at one point.

"You're so cool!" Romani squealed. "Romani knew you weren't just our hero!"

His heart swelled. "Thank you…for believing me. But you should stay away from me now on. I didn't know they were looking for me. They'll target you too if we travel together. I'll…I'll find a way to make money and pay a guard to protect you."

She hugged his arm defiantly. "No way! Romani already said that you don't have to be alone anymore. We're friends and we'll be married someday, so Romani isn't going anywhere! We can beat anyone who comes after you, so let Romani show that she can be brave like you."

While he enjoyed her praise, he couldn't help feeling guilty; she made him sound like some fearless warrior, and as much as he wanted her to like him, it was wrong to let her think that.

"I'm not as brave as you think I am."

"Good one. Grasshopper isn't afraid of anything!"

Link searched his mind for a rebuttal. What was he scared of? He couldn't tell her about his fear that Ganondorf or Majora would come back, and unless he wanted to horrify her, he couldn't tell her his fear that his memories would never stop tormenting him.

"I'm scared of storms," he mumbled. "And I'm scared of bad things happening to the people I care about."

"That doesn't count," she said as if his silent screams when it rained were nothing. "Romani knows that you'd do anything to protect others, no matter how afraid you are. You're like the knights in shining armor that Anju's grandmother talks about from the old days."

Admitting defeat for now, Link decided to continue this conversation some other time, and shortly afterward they arrived at Romani Ranch.

"You two have fun while I cook supper, okay?" asked Cremia, knowing Romani would rather play with Link while he was around than cook.

"Romani is going to do her chores first so we can play for the rest of the day."

"Do you need help?" said Link, not sure how he was supposed to act when he spent the night at a friend's house.

"Nope! Romani works fast."

With energy that made Cremia jealous, Romani darted toward the barn, leaving her alone as she walked somberly into the house. At last she let the fake smile she wore all day fall, for the image of Anju and Kafei staring at each other lovingly refused to leave her head. They were so happy. And although Link and Romani were young, they obviously had some affection for each other. Why couldn't she have something like that? She looked at the stove she'd stood in front of thousands of times. Was this all there was for her, an old home with no one for her to love and no one to love her?

She and Romani were rarely apart, and now that no one watched her she cried for the first time since learning of Kafei's engagement. A quiet sob escaped her throat as she bowed her head, letting her dull hair fall in front of her dirty dress. She didn't deserve love anyway. Despite Link's financial assistance, she knew that soon she and Romani would be back to barely selling enough to meet their basic needs every week.

A pair of arms wrapping around her from behind caused her to gasp. "R-Romani," she said, trying to force the sadness out of her voice. Luckily she was facing away, so she didn't have to hide her tears. When she looked at the arms looping around her midsection, however, she saw that while they were at the right height for a child, they belonged to a boy. "L...Link?"

Link squeezed tightly, placing his head against her back, and then he stepped away. For some reason, when Cremia turned she didn't bother to wipe her tears away. It wasn't with sympathy that he looked at her: something about his expression went deeper than that, and she suddenly wondered just how old he was. His blue eyes looked ancient, like he knew more about pain and loss than she could imagine.

The next moment, though, he averted his gaze and went back to being a timid boy who didn't know what to do with himself. As she stared at the paradoxical young man, she recalled the first time she hugged him. After he saved her milk from bandits, she had been so happy and he had looked like he needed a hug, so she gave him one. Now he had given her one because she needed it, and abruptly she felt selfish. Why was she despairing over a world that had wonderful people like Link and Romani in it? Wiping her eyes with her sleeve, she stepped forward.

Link usually felt better when Anju or Kafei hugged him. He was starting to wonder whether he had hugged Cremia correctly when she closed the distance between them and embraced him. Closing her eyes and smiling, she held him against her taller body. Link didn't have a family, but he still had love for everyone. Even if she ended up never marrying, she decided, she could be like him. It was time to let Kafei go and think about Romani and herself for a change.

"Thank you, Link. I won't cry anymore. I promise."

Link felt just as awkward as he had the last time she hugged him. Because of the height difference, she held his head against her blouse. Even with his lack of social experience, he knew that boys weren't supposed to touch or look at a woman's chest, and his whole body went slack in embarrassment.

"Romani is finished with chores!" Romani announced as she burst through the door, only to freeze at the sight of her big sister and Link in such an intimate embrace. "What are you doing?!"

Smiling wider than Romani had seen her do in months, Cremia released Link. "Nothing. Dinner is almost ready," she explained before turning back to the stove, humming.

Too mortified to answer, Link sat at the table and let the blood drain from his cheeks, and an unfamiliar emotion bubbled up inside Romani. She was pretty sure _she_ had never made him blush like that. She got over it, though, and soon all three sat down.

"This is really good, sister!"

"I'm glad you like it. What do you think?" Cremia asked their guest.

Link closed his mouth around a spoonful of stew, and his eyes widened. Anju had taught him not to eat "improperly" in front of others, but he couldn't help slurping his next helping. Having gotten used to Anju's cooking, he had no idea people could prepare food better than she did, even though several had alluded to her lack of skill.

"It's delicious," he said around a mouthful, and she laughed at his enthusiasm.

"Thank you."

As Romani watched Cremia's happy reaction, the unfamiliar feeling bubbled up inside her again. Link was absorbed in the food Cremia had made, and Cremia seemed much happier after whatever she and Link had been doing before Romani walked in. Romani directed a scowl at her sister which went unnoticed before attempting to get his attention back.

"Are you almost done, Grasshopper? Romani set up targets outside."

Contentment washed over him. He couldn't remember the last time he ate so much, and he was unused to people being this nice to him. But Romani's mention of archery made him think of his recent fight. Memories of pain that he'd inflicted on others and that others had inflicted on him invaded his consciousness.

He nodded anyway, and soon they left Cremia, though he didn't understand why Romani seemed in such a hurry to go outside. Romani tugged his hand insistently, not turning to see how her sister reacted.

"Romani is going to beat you someday," she said proudly, taking aim with her bow. She didn't quite hit the center of her target, but she was close. "See if you can beat that!"

Noticing that she seemed unusually determined, he raised his own bow. He didn't have to think about how to hold it; he'd done it thousands of times.

Yet his hand shook. Ganondorf's screams of pain after being struck with light arrows filled his ears, and he remembered how defenseless and scared he had been against Majora. It was always that way when he used a weapon: either he was in pain, or he caused pain.

His breath grew heavier. "I-I'm sorry, I…I don't want to do this."

Romani put her hands on her hips. "You don't want to?"

"Maybe we can do something else? Maybe Cremia needs—"

"So you'd rather spend time with _Cremia_?"

Link blinked at the rare use of her sister's name. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing!" she snapped before shooting arrows without him, and Link watched in confusion, trying not to remember how easily his arrowheads had pierced the flesh of his enemies.

Darkness fell quickly. "Sleep with me tonight, okay?" Cremia said to Romani. "Since we only have two beds, that's the only way Link will have privacy."

"Okay, sister," she answered dully before turning to Link. "Goodnight, Grasshopper."

Tonight hadn't turned out at all like she'd hoped. She didn't understand why she was so mad at Cremia and Link, or why Link didn't want to do anything with her. Link thanked the sisters again for their hospitality and wished them goodnight. Once they retreated upstairs, he retrieved the Ocarina of Time from his pocket.

It didn't make sense. His past haunted him, straining his relationships with others and making the simplest tasks impossible, but it had also abandoned him. Was he going mad? There had to be a reason why none of the magic he learned in Termina and Hyrule worked. He played the songs he knew as quietly as he could, but Saria's Song didn't let him talk to his oldest friend. The teleportation songs took him nowhere, the Song of Time didn't turn back time, and the Elegy of Emptiness didn't create an empty shell of him.

He hung his head in defeat before realizing that there was still one song he hadn't tried. He had purposely avoided playing it for weeks, but presently he had to know if every part of his past other than Epona had truly abandoned him. It probably wouldn't work anyway, he told himself, which meant he had nothing to worry about, so summoning his courage, he placed the instrument to his lips one last time.

The six notes he played faded into absolute silence. Link let out a breath he had been holding, but then fell onto his bed in shock when a loud crash came from outisde. A glance at the window confirmed that rain fell despite how cloudless the sky had been all day, and the memories which tortured him grew louder.

"No…" he whimpered. Why was the Song of Storms the only song which still worked? With tears already flowing, he lay on his back and tried to sleep, but he felt blood on his hands and heard the clashing of steel.

"Is something wrong?" Cremia asked Romani, who still sulked, not wanting to share a bed with her. "Did you and Link not have fun?"

"Romani knows what you're up to!" she accused. Cremia didn't know how to respond. "Romani saw you earlier! You're trying to steal Grasshopper!"

As she spoke, Romani felt nothing like the adult she strove to be. She felt ashamed, though she couldn't find a reason for it. Cremia smiled gently, brushing Romani's bright hair and chuckling.

"I'm not trying to steal Link. He just cheered me up earlier." Cremia took a deep breath. Now that Romani was an adult, she had to be more honest with her. "I was thinking about Kafei."

Though Romani had known all along that his engagement bothered Cremia, this was the first time the older sister confided in her about it, and her shame deepened.

"Sorry, sister. Romani doesn't know why she said those things."

"It's okay. Let's just go to sleep, all right?"

Cremia continued playing with her sister's hair. Anju was right: she would be even more beautiful when she grew up. Romani barely noticed her ministrations, thinking about how she'd acted. After Link announced his intention not to practice archery, she had essentially ignored him, even though he stayed to watch her.

"Romani is going to apologize to Grasshopper too."

Cremia hesitated at the thought of Romani visiting Link's bed. She trusted him, and she of course trusted her sister, but they were still growing. "No funny business," she responded seriously.

Romani had no idea what that meant—there was nothing funny about this—but she had more urgent cares. Tiptoeing down the stairs, she looked out the window. When did it start raining? Nervous for some reason, she opened the door to Link's room, half-expecting him to be asleep.

But a flash of lightning revealed wide eyes and wet trails lining pale cheeks. Link lay on top of his covers, his whole body trembling.

"Grasshopper!" He didn't answer, and she ran to his side. "What is it?" As she had said to Cremia once, he wouldn't cry for no reason. Had the pirate from earlier hurt him?

Link noticed her, but too many battles affected his mind for him to form an adequate response. "I...I..."

Finding that nothing she did stopped his shaking, Romani panicked. She wondered why he never told her he was like this before realizing with a heavy heart that he _had_ told her: he said he was afraid of storms, but did they really affect him this much? He barely reacted when she squeezed his hand, so she leaned over him and grabbed his shoulders. Would shaking him make things worse?

"Is it the storm?"

"M-my father died after I had a dream about storms." He didn't tell her his father figure was a giant tree. That was a discussion for another day. "And now storms make me...remember things." The rain and thunder seemed to drown out his voice.

"Please relax, Grasshopper! Nothing bad is going to happen." She lay on top of him completely, but to her fright her proximity did not stop his trembling.

Link was usually so strong, so stable. She'd never seen him this unresponsive, and the thought that she might lose him caused her to grip him more tightly.

"Stay with me, Grasshopper! Everything's okay," she said with a shaky voice. He cried, staring at something she couldn't see, something she couldn't fight with him. "Link…" she whispered. His eyes were wide, and she began crying with him, hating that he was suffering and that she could do nothing about it.

Mercifully, the storm lasted for only a few minutes, as did all storms summoned by that song. When rain no longer pounded against the house, Link became aware of everything around him again. He felt the smaller girl on top of him and saw her long hair in disarray because of how frantically she'd tried to calm him. She smiled through the tears spilling from her big blue eyes once she saw that his sanity had returned.

"Sorry for making you cry," he said quietly. He wanted her to know he wasn't as brave as she thought, but he wished it hadn't happened this way. What kind of person cried during bad weather? He wouldn't blame her if she never wanted to see him again, and worst of all, it was entirely his fault; this wouldn't have happened had he not played the Song of Storms. Hating to see the girl who smiled so often grief-stricken, he reached up and brushed a new tear from her face with her thumb, and Romani laughed in relief as she held his hand to her face.

"Romani is just glad you're okay. Romani wishes she had known sooner. This is...what you were like for those three days in the sewer, isn't it?" He nodded, ashamed. "Then let's handle storms together from now on, okay?"

"But—"

"Romani's going to be here for you, whether you like it or not. You're Romani's hero. Let Romani be your hero too and protect you from storms, like you protect her from everything else."

He looked up at her in awe and disbelief. It occurred to him that she was impossibly close, but he did not remove his hand. "...Thank you."

"What are you doing?!" a voice demanded, and Romani and Link looked to the doorway to see Cremia.

Romani didn't move off of Link, though she wondered why she was embarrassed at being caught lying on top of a boy in his bed. Part of her felt that she hadn't done anything wrong, but her cheeks ignited.

"Sister, Grasshopper was…" She trailed off, not sure whether he wanted Cremia to know.

Link was similarly confused about Cremia's anger. Had she heard him crying? Was that why she was mad?

"I expected more from both of you," said the older woman with disappointment. She should have known they'd end up in this situation if left alone. Mostly she was disappointed in Romani, whom she'd specifically told just minutes beforehand not to do something like this.

"It wasn't like that! He was—"

Link cut her off. "I'm sorry, Cremia. It was my fault."

Romani stopped protesting when he sat up to face the consequences of his actions, and for the first time Cremia noticed the moisture leaking from his eyes. "Link, have you…been crying?"

He looked down and nodded as though he had something to be ashamed of, and at once she remembered that Anju had asked her whether it was supposed to storm tonight. Seeing Romani's worry, Cremia deduced that something more important than funny business had happened. Had he opened up about something?

"I'm sorry for intruding. Sleep well, you two."

Romani was surprised when her sister withdrew without another word, but Link felt only a mixture of shame and relief. "I'm really tired." He always was after the stress that storms caused.

She collapsed beside him and pulled a blanket over them, putting her hand on his chest so she could hug him if he became afraid again. Her eyes widened when he put his arm around her shoulder, but when she looked at his face, his eyes were already closed. With a smile, she decided that he must have been too tired to act shy.

His body was harder than Cremia's, and she liked the way her smaller one curled into it. With her hand on his chest and his arm around her, it felt like they were protecting each other. Overcome with emotion, Romani let out a small gasp when he pulled her closer to him.

Her heart beat more quickly, and an unfamiliar shyness came over her. She knew he was only doing this because he was half-conscious. When did she become the timid one? Ever since he said he thought she was really cool…

Life on a ranch had conditioned Romani to waking up early, so she wasn't surprised when she woke up the next morning to find Link still sleeping beneath her, likely exhausted from last night's ordeal. Normally she sprang out of bed at the beginning of the day, but she decided she liked waking up next to him and snuggled into his warmth. When he opened his eyes and blushed from the position they were in, she giggled, relieved that she was no longer the embarrassed one.

"Did you get any sleep?"

For some reason, he felt more nervous about being close to Romani than he did about being close to Cremia. It was nice, though. "Yes, thanks to you. I-I'm sorry you had to do this."

"Romani doesn't mind being close to you," she said, rubbing his chest to emphasize her point.

Soon everyone began the day's work, and Cremia and Romani went outside to see Link off. Romani reflected on what she had meant to tell him last night and spoke quietly.

"Romani is sorry she made it hard to have fun yesterday. She's never had a friend over before and wanted your attention all to herself. She's also just stressed from her new workload. Grasshopper…" She couldn't recall ever feeling this vulnerable. "...Will you ever visit us again? Romani wishes she could see you more than once a week."

Link knew she wasn't usually that irritable. He nodded seriously, and her smile brightened.

"I'm sorry too. I didn't want to hit targets because it reminded me of what the storm made me think about, but...I also didn't try very hard to have fun. I'll try to pay more attention to the people around me. Also…I'm not like you. I don't want to be the best at anything. I just…I've seen people get hurt, and I want to be strong enough to prevent that."

"You _are_ the best at something. You're my best friend," she said sweetly before hugging the taller boy, who stiffly put his arms around her. She laughed. "Romani is going to hug you lots from now on until you're comfortable with it."

"Thank you for visiting. You seem to have a knack for making us happy." Cremia bent down and kissed his forehead. Romani scowled but said nothing, trying not to get mad again. "I know how you're going to spend more time together," Cremia announced. "Link, will you help Romani learn how to read sometime?"

"Sister, I don't want to do that!"

"You're going to," Cremia ordered before her expression softened. "Romani…after Dad died, I didn't have time for anything that didn't involve raising you or taking care of the ranch." Romani quieted, instantly knowing this was important. Cremia almost never spoke about their parents. "I never learned to read more than what was necessary for conducting business. I love you, and I want you to have the best life possible. If you can read, you'll be able to find better work than what we do now."

The younger sister said nothing but still frowned. Cremia continued.

"Please? You've grasped everything I've taught you better than I did during my first week running the ranch. Even without a teacher, you've become good with a bow, and I know that if you try, you'll be good at reading too."

"Okay, sister…" she conceded before perking up. "But only if Grasshopper teaches me!"

Link nodded. "It will be more fun with you around." Still embarrassed from what happened last night, he said a quick goodbye and left on Epona.

Anju rushed to him when he returned. "Are you all right? We didn't know it would rain yesterday. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you."

"It's okay," he said quietly, wishing she wouldn't blame herself for what was his fault. "Romani helped me. I wish she hadn't seen me like that, though…"

Anju gave a bittersweet smile. "Don't let it concern you too much. When you care about someone, you see the whole of who they are. I bet that even though Romani was really worried about you, she was also happy to get to know you better."

Link nodded, and abruptly it occurred to him that while Romani had learned about his flaws, he had learned one of hers as well. He worried about her placing him on a pedestal, but had he done the same with her?

He had much to think about as he sat to read until his mind couldn't take anymore like he did every day, but his instincts told him to look up. No one stood in front of the window, yet he felt he was being watched. According to the Gerudo he fought, the pirates were looking for him. They wanted him to suffer, and they had already shown that they weren't above harming innocents who got in their way. Using memories of his time with Anju, Kafei, Cremia, and Romani to distract him from his lingering fear, Link promised that he wouldn't let his friends in Termina come to harm.


	7. Chapter 7

_Blizzaga Saga_: lol, "Barten" is the most contrived name for a bartender ever conceived. Thank you to everyone who's read and commented so far. Please sign in if you review so I can respond to your comments. :) Enjoy!

* * *

Weeks passed, and Link and Romani walked to the Milk Bar, each struggling under a crate. Mr. Barten opened the door for them.

"Hello, Romani. And where might Miss Cremia be?"

Her arms burning, she nonetheless beamed like her sister had instructed. "Sister has something to take care of, so Romani and Grasshopper are working without her today."

The middle-age man's mustache settled into a frown. "I'm not sure I should do business without an adult around."

"Romani is an adult. Besides, didn't you want more Chateau Romani?"

"Yes, but..."

The wooden homes of Kakariko had no chance against the flames which engulfed them. Link stood in front of the fallen Sheik, ready to defend him from the shadowy creature which raced toward them. It had no tangible form he could fight, though, and he braced himself for pain.

Flinching awake, Link found himself in the present again and felt guilty. He was supposed to be helping Romani and protecting her against whoever had been watching him intermittently since the Gerudo's promise of revenge, not dwelling on past horrors.

Gorman stumbled toward Barten, his usual frightful demeanor leaving as he saw the new drinks. "More milk! You should buy it," he slurred before gesturing to Romani and Link. "Do it for the children."

Romani glared at the showman for calling her a child, but he only had eyes for his next bottle.

"I suppose you're right, little lady," Barten conceded. Her frown deepened, but due to her only coming up to his chest, he didn't notice. "You brought the milk, so here's your money."

Link thanked him, and Romani did the same less sincerely. As they walked back to the Stock Pot Inn, it bothered him that her usual talking did not drown out the jingling of rupees in her pocket. "Romani?"

"Why does everyone still treat Romani like a kid? She's been helping with deliveries for over a month!"

"People are used to routine," he said as the postman ran by to complete his daily rounds. The ticking of the great clock corroborated his statement and reminded him that Romani could be in danger from his pursuer every second they stayed outside. "To them, you'll always be Cremia's little sister."

"Is the way Romani talks immature? Does it bother you that she calls you Grasshopper and says Romani all the time?"

Her question alarmed him. Link disliked seeing anyone unhappy, but the world seemed wrong when Romani didn't smile, and he rushed to fix it.

"No!" he blurted. She blinked at his uncharacteristic outburst, and he continued despite his embarrassment. "I-I already told you that I think you're really cool. You don't have to act different around me."

She played with her long hair, at once feeling silly for being downtrodden. She was completely safe with Link: safe from harm, and safe to be herself.

He couldn't shake his nightmares, and Romani had been in a few last night. Wanting to get her to safety, Link grabbed her hand. Romani grinned, wondering why the simple gesture made her happy before realizing that this was the first time he had taken her hand instead of the other way around. It reminded her of how he put his arm around her when they shared a bed, and in her daze she didn't notice the brisk pace he set.

In the Stock Pot Inn, Cremia's smile was forced, but not as much as it had been the last time she was alone with Kafei, and he seemed to notice.

"Romani's happiness must be infectious today. Or maybe she's getting it from you."

Kafei always tried to lift the mood with lighthearted comments, which had tricked her in the past into thinking he was flirting with her. Cremia felt a pang of longing, but it was not as strong as it had been. She was actually succeeding in letting him go, like she had separated from Romani and Link to do.

"How has Link been? I asked him on the way here, but he always says he's fine."

All amusement faded from the blue-haired man's expression. "He woke up screaming last night. I've seen this happen to soldiers, but they were all twice his age. He's still so tightlipped. I don't think he's ever had anyone except Navi to confide in about whatever he's been through."

"So what do you do?" she asked, having wondered since she saw Link crying how she and Romani could help.

His smile returned. "Make sure he's not alone and give him lots of love."

Cremia nodded her agreement with his methods. That was exactly how Link had helped her. He could have left her alone instead of hugging her when he caught her crying over her stove, but instead he helped her see that her happiness was more important than her tears.

When the door opened, they greeted Romani and Link. "Anju will be back soon with the mail and laundry. How did the delivery go?"

"Fine, but Mr. Barten still doesn't acknowledge Romani as an adult."

Despite Romani's words, she didn't look upset. Cremia noticed that she and Link held hands and wondered whether that had anything to do with it. Or perhaps it was just her little sister's ability to make the best of any situation, always finding a reason to smile.

The ranch manager's expression turned bittersweet. Because of her gender and income, Romani would have a hard life even after everyone acknowledged her as an adult, but she would also be strong enough to endure and overcome.

"He'll have to acknowledge it soon," she answered encouragingly. "You become more beautiful every day. You're growing so fast that we'll have to get you a new dress soon."

"Thanks, sister." Romani turned to Link, eyes shining. "Does Romani look more womanly to you?"

Kafei and Cremia were apprehensive of this conversation, but before they could intervene, Link surprised them by speaking. He'd seen men get slapped for commenting on women's appearances, so he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Um, yes, you're really pretty. You…didn't know?" Romani's cuteness and the recent tightness of her dress were so obvious to him that he hadn't thought to mention them.

"Romani knows now!"

With a giggle, she stood on her tiptoes and brought her lips to his cheek, making an exaggerated kissing noise when she broke contact. Link flushed, his heart beating irregularly. Romani blushed as well though a growing smile, and Cremia decided (just to be safe) to talk with the younger girl later about what was appropriate for a boy and girl her age to be doing.

"Wh-What was that for?" Link asked, repeating what he'd said last time Romani kissed him.

"For being sweet." She could have said something about maidens kissing their heroes or wives kissing their husbands, but in the end she did it because she wanted to. Link didn't really get it, but he decided he would have to be "sweet" more often.

"It's not always obvious to women how beautiful they are," Kafei whispered to him with a smirk, a plan forming in his mind. "They might not know if you don't tell them. I don't think Anju hears it often enough." Link nodded, accepting his advice without question.

The group began their reading lesson as they had in previous weeks. Romani still didn't like reading much, but it was okay when she had company and a fun story. While Link flipped through a tome on ancient folklore (having learned nothing of fairies or Hyrule from modern texts), she continued the fairy tale she'd borrowed from Anju's grandmother about a hero who used time travel abilities granted by the Goddess of Time to help people in multiple places at once.

Link looked up from his book and eagerly said hi to Anju upon her return, but her face was a mask of calm which hinted at anger boiling beneath.

"Is something wrong?" Cremia asked, finding herself at the center of that deceptive serene gaze.

Anju did not look away from her as she addressed the others. "Link, why don't you and Romani continue your lesson in your room? The rest of us have something to talk about."

He couldn't remember the demure woman ever being this commanding. "O-Okay."

Romani consented less easily. "What's wrong? Sister promised that Romani could help with adult matters from now on."

Cremia stared into her best friend's eyes and saw that this was a private matter. She wasn't sure what wrong she had done, but Anju had never been this mad at her. "This isn't something like that," she reassured Romani. "I'm sorry, but could you go with Link?"

"Fine," she retorted angrily before leading a confused Link upstairs by the hand.

On the second floor, he took the lead, and Romani eyed his room curiously, having never seen it. In place of toys or anything which might reveal the occupant's personality were dozens of papers attached to the wall and spread across the floor.

"What's all this?"

"These are notes about ways to find Navi. I have to copy things to remember them since I can't keep the books from the observatory."

"Wow. I knew you could read, but I didn't know you could write too."

A melancholy atmosphere settled as she reflected that his search for his missing friend had given him plenty of practice with both, and their conversation died into quiet study.

She resumed her story. According to legend, the hero was only a boy when he appeared in Termina, but as he came to care about the strangers he met, his heart and courage grew until he became a man with the strength to save the land from destruction. A few months ago, Romani would have wondered if the hero swept his true love off her feet like knights supposedly did, but presently she had more interest in her real-life hero.

She lifted her head to appraise him and noticed him blinking to stay awake, staring determinedly at the pages in front of him. Her eyes darted to the item on the wall which he called a Mirror Shield. A face was etched into it, screaming silently, and the weight of the loneliness and desperation in the room crushed her. Little signs she had overlooked came to her: his silence during the conversation with Mr. Barten and his lack of energy while helping with the delivery.

If she knew anything about Link, it was that he was a hero, but she also learned when he visited the ranch that he suffered. He suffered now as he had then, as he had in the sewer, and she hadn't noticed. Instead she used him to reassure her, tell her she was mature and pretty.

He said nothing, so focused on his search that he didn't notice her attention, and the silence choked her. She was a silly little girl, reading a silly little book. His book was much thicker, his purpose infinitely more important. How could she neglect him after promising at the ranch to be there for him?

"What's wrong, Grasshopper?"

He blinked again before looking at her. Hours of silence seemed to pass for her before he answered, turning away in shame. He hadn't meant to worry her, and it certainly wasn't her fault.

"I...haven't been sleeping well." He didn't have to say what he meant, but he did anyway. "I had a nightmare."

"Do you want to talk about it?" He didn't respond. "Romani doesn't think any less of you for what happened at the ranch."

He knew that, though he had trouble believing it sometimes. Romani had far too much faith in him. He didn't want to frighten her with his fear of having his head cut off by invisible specters in the Shadow Temple, his memory of blood seeping down those underground walls.

"I'm sorry, but…I'd rather not."

A pang of sadness went through her. She knew he didn't have to tell her anything, but it still hurt that he didn't want to share himself with her.

"Okay." Her voice was quieter than he'd ever heard it, and he felt more worthless for dimming her spirit. "Romani doesn't want to make you sad, but can you tell her about Navi? Romani wants to help you find her."

Again, Link took his time answering, trying to phrase the truth in a way she would believe. "Um...Where I lived, people had guardian fairies, and Navi was mine. We were given an important mission to...help someone. It took a long time, and we grew really close. But after we finished, she left."

"She just left? She didn't say where she was going?"

He shook his head. "I waited for months until I couldn't wait any longer. That's how I ended up in Termina."

"But why? If you were really close, then…"

"I don't know." Maybe it was because only Kokiri were supposed to have fairies, he thought ruefully. "I...I keep thinking this is a test, like I did something horrible and I have to earn the right to see her again." He had taken her for granted. She always told him to _listen_, and he hadn't always.

The complete honesty with which he spoke liquefied her heart to mush which began to boil: _Navi_ was the reason he thought he didn't deserve kindness, or was at least partly responsible. Romani had never hated anyone, but she could not help the anger she felt toward this fairy she'd never met. How could Navi do this to him? Didn't she know everything he was doing for her? Didn't she know he acted like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders? Remembering Kafei's story of how confused Link had been at his and Anju's hospitality, she resolved to give the fairy a nasty piece of her mind if they ever met.

For the first time, though, it occurred to her that Link might never find his fairy, because Navi might not want to be found. Romani saw his concentration, his fatigue, and felt a need to give him a break from his search.

She spotted a mask under his bed, the sole item in the room not meant for fighting or for locating his lost friend. It was more elaborate than any she had seen: blue and red war paint covered pale skin beneath a mane of silver hair, and angular cheek bones gave it an air of strength.

"This looks like an older version of you," she said, picking it up.

Link resisted the urge to panic when he saw her holding the Fierce Deity Mask, reminding himself that like his magic, all his masks had mysteriously stopped working since he saved Termina. He was about to speak when a loud voice from downstairs interrupted.

"How _dare_ you!"

Link and Romani were silent for a moment. "Was that...Anju?" Anju, the kind soft-spoken woman who had taken him in? Link could hardly believe it, and the pair left to investigate.

From the top of the stairs, Link witnessed Anju raising her voice at Cremia, who seemed to be shrinking into the seat she'd been in when he went upstairs.

"Calm down," Kafei pleaded. "They'll hear you."

Romani did not like being excluded, and she especially didn't like seeing Cremia upset. "Why are you yelling at sister?" she demanded, gliding down the staircase with Link following. Kafei sighed, but Anju's mood did not change.

"It's okay," Cremia reassured her with the same false smile she'd used after the Gerudo robbed her. "There's nothing to worry about."

This only further aggravated Anju. "Nothing to worry about? Let me show Link what came in the mail today."

She offered him a piece of parchment, and Link easily recognized the dried substance tainting it.

"Is that blood?" asked Romani.

The little paper cast a spell of fear over the room, but what worried Kafei most was how utterly unafraid the boy was as he took it. He must have seen blood in much larger amounts.

A brief summary of Link's "crimes" against the Gerudo was legible on the stained message, no doubt meant to intimidate Anju and Kafei. The final line read:

_The green-clad demon belongs to the Gerudo. Evict your tenant, or we will cut through you to get him._

"I learned what happened from Cremia." Anju turned on her once more, her motherly instinct aided by anger at herself for not protecting Link sooner. "How could you continue to let him escort you after a Gerudo vowed her race would have revenge on him? How could you neglect to tell us he fought a _Gerudo_ to protect you?"

"Don't yell at sister!" Romani yelled, letting her fear turn to anger.

"I'm sorry," the older ranch sister whispered to Anju. "I thought he told you."

Link supported her with a succinct, "I did."

"You told us you and Romani chased two thieves away," explained Kafei, who seemed unwilling to take a side in favor of calming everyone. "You didn't say anything about getting into a sword fight with a pirate."

Link didn't understand why it mattered what weapon he used to chase away a thief, but he had a more important point to make. "Cremia didn't make me do anything."

Cremia covered her face with her hands, no longer able to meet anyone's gaze. "No, Link. Anju's right. Your life wouldn't be in danger if not for me. I took advantage of you." Ever since he saved her from bandits before the Carnival of Time, she'd thought of him as a capable adult, so she'd forgotten that he was also a child.

He shook his head, tone soft but conviction absolute. "You didn't take anything. I offered my help. Nobody makes me fight. I do it...so others don't have to."

He didn't stutter. He was in hero mode now, Romani realized. It was just like when he defended her against the Gerudo: his only concern was the safety of others.

Some of Anju's anger fell. This wasn't how a little boy should be talking. Someone so young shouldn't be risking his life for others. He looked at her meekly, the timid child replacing the brave man once more.

"Please don't fight…"

Kafei joined Link's effort. "He's right, honey."

Anju looked betrayed and horrified, but then she shook with emotion, none of it anger. Link looked far more bothered by his friends arguing than by the blood, and for not the first time she felt like she had failed as a guardian.

"Yes. You're right." Bending down, she placed her hands on Link's sides, afraid of finding a wound even though it had been weeks and he'd never mentioned pain. "Did the Gerudo hurt you?"

Link knew that everyone only wanted to help him. He had shut Anju out again and again, never telling her about his past, but as he took in her concern, the concern she always had for others, his heart swelled.

"No, Anju. Those Gerudo didn't," he whispered so only she and Kafei heard.

It took the couple only a moment to understand. _Those_ Gerudo didn't? "Is that where you got...?"

Her hand lingered on a spot of fabric which hid a long scar, and her eyes almost watered when he looked away shamefully, like some terrible part of him had been exposed. She wanted to tell him he had nothing to be ashamed of, but she was also happy that he was finally opening up to her. Resolving to bring up the issue after the ranch sisters left, she temporarily released him and faced her best friend.

"Please forgive me, Cremia. I'm just worried."

"You only reacted like any mother would. My mistake is worse. I should have told you what happened so we could have had this talk earlier."

Cremia smiled, but knew this wasn't the conversation's end. Though the fighting had stopped, they still had to make a decision about what Link would do now. Seeing her sister cheer up, Romani hugged her happily.

Now that the tension had dissolved, Link reread the letter. In his experience, Gerudo didn't threaten someone unless their swords were already at his neck. To them, a written threat from afar would be cowardly and impractical.

The thought vanished from his mind. Link's instincts were never wrong, and when they told him to turn, he saw a familiar figure peering at them through the window. Kafei followed his gaze, only to freeze as his blood turned to ice. He would never forget the Skull Kid's mask: a heart with thorns on the side, a mockery of love—fitting for the magic which had nearly destroyed his marriage.

The Skull Kid wasn't wearing it, though. The suspicious man stepped away from the window, revealing his tall thin form, and joined them inside.

Even with the mask, Kafei recognized him. "Who let you into town, Sakon?" he snarled. "If you're not here to make amends for stealing my marital mask, I don't want to hear it."

The man removed his mask, a grin splitting his face as he regarded Kafei in a kind voice with a threatening undertone. "This mask has strange powers...but you already know that, don't you?"

Romani and Cremia were utterly confused, having never seen the pale man or Majora's Mask, but Kafei tensed at the memory of being transformed into a child and Link decided to ease his fear.

"It doesn't have powers anymore. The evil has been purged from it."

"I wonder who has enough experience with masks to do that?"

Sakon fixed his unnerving smile on Link knowingly, and he stared back, feeling like he was on display. He wondered how the thief knew about his experience before his heart lurched, and he looked back to see that Romani still held the Fierce Deity Mask. In an instant he snatched it from the bewildered girl and held it behind his back, but Sakon's wicked grin confirmed that he had already seen it.

"The Gerudo have paid me to spy on you, little Link. They want revenge, and they want your power. According to them, you thwarted a very important theft using magical masks." He bared his teeth like a hungry predator. "Now I see they were telling the truth. I've been hired to find out everything about you: the people you associate with, how you obtained your powers, and where you hide these mystical masks. With this information, they will strike when you are most vulnerable and take your power for themselves."

"Did they pay you to tell us this?"

"They wouldn't pay if they knew I was talking. I'm just warning you out of the kindness of my heart."

None present looked convinced. Cremia held Romani protectively and willed her not to endanger herself by talking, but Romani refused to be held back like she was last time someone attacked Link, no matter how good Cremia's intentions were. Untangling herself from the arms of her gasping sister, she tried to remember where she put her bow.

Smugly, Sakon made a show of looking out the window. "Your little friend has big news. I'll be on my way."

Before anyone could react, the skinny man turned and bolted out the door as it opened from the outside, shoving the much smaller Jim out of the way. The Bomber stood quickly as though nothing had happened, however, fear in his eyes as he spotted the group and yelled,

"Link, hide! Strange people are looking for you!"

Said boy's eyes widened, and Cremia brought a hand to her chest as the consequences of her actions played out before her.

"What do you mean?" Romani asked, scared but incensed.

"I heard one of the guards talking about it. The Bombers will find out more and report back!"

Not as quickly as the tall man had done but just as urgently, Jim ran out the door.

"Wait!" Kafei called and mentally cursed when the boy didn't look back; for all he knew, the people Jim had heard about weren't Gerudo, but Kafei couldn't ask him now. "Link, go upstairs."

"But—"

"You don't have a say in this," he said strongly. "I'm going to speak with the guards about finding Sakon and whoever these 'strange people' are."

"Let's split the work," offered Cremia.

"Romani will help too!"

Before Link could protest, Kafei and the ranch sisters left, and Anju locked the door behind them despite how far it was from closing time. Even though the Fierce Deity Mask no longer worked, hiding it under his bed again had to be his first priority, so he obeyed Kafei and sprinted to his room.

Shortly afterward he descended again to help her clean, just as she knew he would. Such a nice boy, she thought, stubbornly helpful. Normally she would tell him not to trouble himself, but this time she said nothing, wanting to be near him in case he wanted to talk.

He did not, though, his capacity for opening up still recovering from what he had told Anju and Kafei about the Gerudo. His eyes only met hers when a knock sounded.

"Go upstairs," she whispered. "I'll call you if it's safe."

Feeling useless, Link did just that, and she quashed her guilt, hoping he knew they weren't keeping him indoors as punishment.

She was disappointed to see someone other than her husband through the window: two strangers, or rather one since she recognized the beautiful Zora singer Lulu. Behind her stood a little Goron, plump like a baby and surely too young to travel.

Deciding they weren't a threat, she unlocked the door for them. If they were curious about the fact that she locked it again after they came in, they didn't say.

"Welcome to the Stock Pot Inn. My name is Anju. May I help you?"

The more experienced traveler, Lulu, took charge. "We would like a room together, please."

"How long will you be staying?"

"We're looking for a missing Zora and Goron, so we'll be here until we find something. I'm sure you see many people come and go here. Perhaps you can help us? My lover Mikau is a Zora like me. He's tall, plays the guitar, and unlike me, he prefers to walk around naked."

Anju smiled at her humor, thankful that Lulu did not let herself wallow in despair as Anju had done when Kafei vanished. Hopefully, just as her fiancé had done, Mikau would come back.

"Big Brother Darmi is missing too!" the little Goron added. "He's the biggest and strongest of all Gorons!" He gestured proudly to the little wagon of rocks he'd pulled inside. "I'm carrying my food with me as training so I can become strong like Darmi."

"He means 'Darmani'," the Zora pointed out. "Some words are still difficult for him. The darling is here because his father is too old to make the trip. We crossed paths and decided to work together."

"I see. I'm afraid I haven't heard of Mikau, and I haven't seen any Gorons since before the carnival."

"Not even one with a green hat?"

"Pardon?" Anju asked.

Lulu elaborated for her companion. "Three days before the carnival, Mikau and Darmani began acting strangely. They were unusually timid and wore green clothes. It was as if they had become different people."

"I see. In any case, let me and Link help you take your...luggage...upstairs." She suppressed a giggle. "Link!"

"We are also looking for a third person. The last time I saw Mikau, I also saw a little human boy dressed from head to toe in green clothes like his. We believe the boy might be connected to our friends' whereabouts. Have you seen anyone like that?"

An icy hand gripped Anju's heart. She and Kafei met Link around the time that these changes began. Before she could overcome her petrified state and stop Link, he was on the first floor.

"H-Hello," he greeted shyly. "Can I help you with something?"

Lulu stared in disbelief. "You're the one I saw," she muttered, and he nodded carefully, remembering that she had seen him when he used the hookshot to get on the giant turtle's back outside Zora Hall.

"Yay!" the Goron cheered. "You can help us find our friends!"

Lulu was more skeptical, her eyes narrowed slightly at the suspicious boy, but she graciously allowed him a chance to explain himself first. "Yes, your style of clothing is the only clue we have regarding our friends' disappearances."

"What? But...you should already know what happened." At their confusion, he gulped. "On their…on their graves, I mean…you didn't see them?"

He thought he had put them where all the Gorons and Zora would see. On both of them he had included a short message about how they died bravely saving the people they loved.

"Those aren't their graves," Lulu said confidently, making it Link's turn to be confused. "We dug them up but found no bodies, which means Mikau and Darmani are still out there somewhere."

At Link's inability to answer, Anju and Lulu began to feel uncomfortable. Even the toddler seemed to sense something wrong, and Link's mind raced. Why did the little Goron and Lulu, the only ones who suffered the death of someone close, have to find out about it this way, months after the event and in a way they couldn't understand? He'd thought he had done the right thing, but apparently it wasn't enough. Everyone watched him with confusion mixed with hope, and he felt tiny next to them.

"Link? Sweetie, what's wrong?" Anju asked.

"N-Nothing. I just need to get something."

After running from their impatient unease, he came back downstairs holding two masks.

"I'm sorry, but the people you're looking for...aren't coming back. Mikau, Darmani…They gave their lives to save you." He turned to Lulu. "You were afraid after you told Mikau about your stolen eggs that he would do something rash. He confronted the pirates to get them back. They w-wounded him, and he passed away."

Understandably, this upset Lulu. "That's a lie. I saw Mikau after he saved our babies. I...I was staring at the ocean, lost in thought. He came to me and played my mother's song on his guitar. Then the great terrapin guardian of our home appeared, and Mikau transformed into _you_."

Link resisted the urge to wince. He had no explanation for shapeshifting which they would believe (the reason he hadn't told anyone about the deaths in person), but if he didn't try, they would never learn what happened to the ones they sought. He owed it to the warriors who'd lent him their strength to tell their stories, even if it made the ones they'd left behind hate him.

"That...wasn't Mikau. Before he died, he let me use his body to fight the Gerudo in his place. That's why nothing is in his grave." Trying to find comforting words, he recalled the vision he had of Mikau's memories after playing the Song of Healing for him. "You and the band members meant everything to him."

When her confused speechlessness created a pause, he turned to the young Goron.

"Darmani also gave everything to save Snowhead. He let me use his body to finish what he started. He was very brave, and his soul found rest in the memories of you and his brothers." Link held the masks toward the bewildered travelers. "These helped me transform. I don't know if they'll ever work again, but...you should have them."

He knew this was a poor way to comfort them, but letting anyone else keep the masks no longer felt right. The guests ran their thumbs over the items, grappling with the idea that simple carvings were all that remained of their friends. The widow was the first to speak.

"How dare you." The quiet controlled voice reminded Anju of the composed tone she had used before blowing up at Cremia, and while she had no idea what Link's explanations meant, she knew this would end in rage. "How _dare_ you make up a story to make people think that he's dead and that you're some kind of hero?! Mikau saved our children, not you. If you really saved them, then why didn't you save _him_?"

Link had asked himself the same question many times. "He was wounded when I found him. I couldn't help him." A weak excuse from a weak kid.

"What connection do you have to Mikau, to any of us? It's impossible for one person to travel to the mountains and the bay in three days, so what really happened?"

Lulu restrained herself, but the rising anger in her tone prompted the less mature member of her group to act. Grabbing Link's shoulders, the toddler shook him with all his strength, unable to hurt him as much as he clearly wanted to. Link didn't resist.

"Give Darmi back!" The threat, the sadness, pierced him more than the young one's high-pitched cries in Goron Village ever could have.

"Let him go," Anju warned, and with a sniffle he did, though his teary glare remained.

Lulu continued. "This joke isn't funny. It's costing us time we could be using to find the people we love, people who might be in danger."

"It's not a joke," he whispered, unable to face their anger. How had he messed up this badly?

"How do you know so much about us? _Who are you?!_"

Anju had had enough. "You need to leave. If you ask Mayor Dotour, I'm sure he'll make living accommodations for you elsewhere."

She recognized the emotion in Lulu's eyes, the same emotion she had seen in the eyes of women whose husbands never came home after the war in Ikana. Lulu was beginning to ponder the evidence favoring Mikau's death, the long months without anyone seeing or hearing from him. Her optimism was breaking, but the red-haired woman knew the power of the denial which always came with news of death, a tragedy which could make even someone as personable as Lulu lash out.

"This isn't over," the Zora snipped, then seemed to search her grieving mind for an extra retort before noticing the Goron's despair. "Let's go," she said to him. "We'll keep looking."

With hunched shoulders, the Goron pulled his cart behind them as they left. He must have been so excited to show Darmani how much weight he had been pulling, but now he made no effort to hide how his journey had strained his small body.

Emotionally drained from speaking so much, Link had no words left, and he let his bangs shield his eyes. Anju merely looked at him. What could she say? So much of what she'd heard didn't make sense, but his pain was real. That Darmani and Mikau had been "timid" during their last days lent credence to the boy's story, so she didn't interrogate him. He would explain when he was ready.

"I'm sorry," he managed at last. He didn't know who he was apologizing to. Anju, for troubling her and Kafei so much? The pair who just left, for failing to save their loved ones? Navi, for being unworthy of her guidance?

"Oh honey…" She wasted no times taking him into her arms, and he surprised her by hugging back fiercely and crying. He felt more fragile than ever, and with a heavy heart she realized that this was the first time he had cried when it wasn't storming.

When Kafei returned with news that the Zora and Goron were the "strange people" the guards had mentioned and that Sakon seemed to have fled, Link was confronted yet again with a simple choice: alone, or together. It had been easier before, but the others were quickly learning more about him than he wanted them to know.

In the end he quietly asked if he could go for a walk, and the couple did not protest when he took his sword. Not long after he realized how stupid his decision to seclude himself was, Romani found him.

"Romani can't believe they did that!" she fumed as they walked to North Clock Town.

Telling her the story of his recent encounter had given him time to calm down and put it in perspective. "They just found out they lost someone. I don't blame them." Like him, they had been searching for their loved ones for months. The only difference was that their searches ended in tragedy while his hadn't ended.

Her hands found her hips. "How can you just forgive them? They were wrong!"

"If you thought a stranger had hurt someone you care about, wouldn't you want to punish them?"

Her anger at Navi earlier came to the forefront of her mind. Yes, she definitely wanted to punish the fairy, and currently she was refusing to forgive these two people who had hurt Link. Seeing his point, she smiled at him. He was so...

"You're too forgiving, Grasshopper." There was no anger in her voice.

Just as they reached the playground (abandoned now that Jim's parents had made him come home), Link stopped and turned. He felt more than heard the throwing knife and turned in time to see its glint. Silently chastising himself for leaving his shield behind, he swung his blade, not knowing if he had enough time.

The clank of metal hitting metal caused Romani to turn, and she froze upon seeing Link standing between her and Sakon, sword drawn. He held out his right arm to prevent her from stepping forward. He said nothing, but the message was clear: _stay behind me._

"I had hoped to catch you alone," Sakon began in a pleased tone, "but it seems I'm out of luck today. These slow fools won't leave you be."

Romani gritted her teeth, admonishing herself for facing him without a bow again. "What do you want?"

"You could have guaranteed your own safety by sidestepping and letting this girl take the knife, but you deflected and risked taking a hit to protect her. Interesting…"

Romani couldn't believe it. They had clashed already? Did Link just save her?

"The true reason for my appearance earlier was not to warn you, but to make an offer. I see something more valuable than what the Gerudo are offering. Link, you're not like the morons in this town. Even before I revealed myself, you knew someone was following you. And stealing from a race of warrior thieves is no mean feat. Join me; I can protect you. The Gerudo will never find my new hideout, and we can do wonderful work together. You'll never want for money."

"Grasshopper's not a thief! And he already has people protecting him. That's why you won't catch him alone!"

The pale man burst into laughter. "Grasshopper?" he sputtered incredulously. "How perfectly innocent...but we both know that's not you. I've been watching you for weeks, and each time you've been aware of my presence. Your awareness and abilities are rare. You're not like others. You could never fit in with these people, no matter how hard you try."

Link tried not to show it, but the thief's words pierced him to his core. His arm shook slightly.

"Grasshopper may not be like others, but he's not like you either! Romani likes being around him just fine!"

The thief ignored her. "You're a demon, just as the Gerudo say. It's sweet that you care enough to protect others, but pretending to be one of them will only destroy those you try to grow close to. You may even hurt your little friend here one day. Don't believe me? Then tell me this: how many people have you already hurt? Today alone you hurt a woman and child."

The green-clad boy could not help the widening of his eyes, the complete vulnerability which overtook his features. No, he told himself. It wasn't true. Yet in a way, it was.

"Just because you're a demon doesn't mean your life is meaningless, though. Take off that mask of normality and work with me. Of course, if you don't accept, I'll have to keep working for the Gerudo. Without my help, you'll be caught and probably killed, and who knows what they'll do to those who try to protect you?"

The veiled threat did not have the desired effect. The similarity between Sakon's last statement and the last sentence in the letter were obvious.

"_You_ wrote the letter," Link stated rather than asked. By attacking the old woman from the bomb shop, stealing from Kafei after he'd been turned into a child, and shoving Jim to escape, Sakon had shown that unlike the proud Gerudo, he was not above cowardly tactics. He had also shown through his use of Majora's Mask and threats on the people around him that he used fear as a weapon. A threatening letter from him made perfect sense.

His scheme revealed, the adult only continued smiling. "I'm impressed. It just shows that you're above these people. Yes, I wrote it. The Gerudo really did hire me, though. They will come for you one day."

Link narrowed his eyes. His voice was so calm that it scared Romani. "I never want to see you again."

Sakon shrugged. "I tried. It's a shame to waste such talent. Oh, and you're no match for me with those short legs. You won last time because of that magical mask with the bunny ears. Well, this won't be the first time good potential has died."

The eternally grinning thief pranced off beyond the path to East Clock Town and out of sight, and the boy shuddered, weary from keeping up a brave front. By mentioning the mask in front of Romani, Sakon had exposed his otherness, his scars, and he couldn't face her. This whole day reminded him that he would always be a fighter. Sakon was right: he was a demon. No matter how much he tried to help people, all he knew how to do was hurt and kill. How long would it be until he hurt Romani?

"Grasshopper..." He didn't answer. He kept his arm extended, though now it was to keep her from seeing his watering eyes. Romani had no doubt he could defend himself against any physical opponent, but as she watched him struggle, she also knew that he was the one in need of protection presently. "Please don't go."

"I...can't stay here." He had no intention of joining Sakon, but for not the first time he wondered if he should leave Termina to keep his friends out of danger.

"Yes, you can!" She remembered how he had been surprised when she told him he could visit the ranch again. Why couldn't he see that others wanted to be with him, that she wanted to be with him?

He was different, as Sakon said, but it wasn't because of his stealth or fighting prowess: it was because of his heart. From the moment she met him, she knew that he always thought about others. He saved her and her sister from sadness. He helped people without a thought of reward, and she refused to let him punish himself for it. She refused to let him close himself off to people again after he had begun to open up.

With strength that surprised him, she grabbed his shoulders and spun him around so he was staring directly into her glare.

"If you give up on being happy because you think you're endangering us...Romani will never forgive you." He blinked, taken aback at her harshness. "Romani wants to be with you. Don't you want to be with Romani too?"

As usual, he saw her inner strength, the bravery which made her different from everyone else, made her so amazing. Deep down, he knew that if he didn't show that bravery too, things would only get worse, and his lost expression morphed into his usual serious one. But as he looked at the girl he had only known for a few months, even that expression melted into something softer, her question stirring something unfamiliar inside him.

"Yes. More than..."

More than he wanted to find Navi and Hyrule? He wanted to say no, but for the first time he wondered what he wanted to do after that. He couldn't deny that he wanted Romani to be happy, or that he wanted to be happy with her.

"More than anything."

Her harsh look softened into a smile that turned into a gasp when he hugged her. His motions weren't awkward at all, and she whispered his name, melting into his arms. She should have known he wouldn't give into sadness without a fight.

This hug was different from the ones she gave without a thought. It had meaning, though she couldn't make sense of it beyond the funny feeling it gave her. They indulged in holding each other until they finally acknowledged that waiting any longer would prevent Romani and Cremia from making it home before dark.

They said nothing as they walked back to the inn, but when Romani grabbed his hand, Link intertwined their fingers, grinning bashfully despite having been on the verge of crying. Romani beamed, thankful not only that Link was willing to protect her, but also that he let her protect him. The funny feeling did not go away when they told Anju and Kafei what happened.

"Sakon talked to Grasshopper again."

Having a history with the thief, Kafei reacted the most strongly. "What?! Where is he? What did he want?"

"He wanted Link to join him as a thief in exchange for 'protection'," Romani scoffed.

"I-I didn't, though. I also found out that he wrote the letter, not the Gerudo."

Anju and Cremia visibly relaxed. "Thank you for telling us."

He smiled and nodded.

"Come on, sister!" chirped Romani. "Grasshopper is taking us home now."

"Actually, Link, we think it's best if you don't escort us tonight, just to be safe."

"WHAT?!" Romani yelled. Link said nothing, but his facial expression was just as loud.

"I asked my dad to have a guard do it for you this one time. If we find out how Sakon keeps getting into town and don't find any suspicious activity involving Gerudo, you can pick them up again next week."

Romani didn't want some guard: she wanted Link. But she knew that this was to keep him safe, so she said nothing more. Likewise, Link was surprised by the anger he felt at the idea of someone _else_ traveling with Romani, but he knew Anju and Kafei were only looking out for him.

"I'm sure we'll ride with him again soon enough," Cremia said upon seeing her crestfallen sister. "Kafei will mail us as soon as they decide it's safe for Link to travel."

As the redheaded sisters prepared to leave, the boy in green and the ranch girl stood before each other. They felt like something important had happened in North Clock Town and wanted more time to explore what it meant. The day couldn't be over just like that, but it was and soon only Anju, Kafei, and Link remained in their home.

Slightly saddened, Link quickly perked up, deciding to speak with his female guardian before the bravery Romani instilled in him wore off.

"I think Lulu and the Goron elder's son will be okay."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. Because…they have people they care about, and people who care about them."

Anju smiled warmly, but Kafei was too distracted to hear them. After his wedding, he had reported Sakon for theft, so the criminal couldn't have entered through one of the four gates, even while wearing that terrible mask. And if he had, he wouldn't have been able to move around the city without guards apprehending him. He must have found some other entrance and stayed close to it.

"We only saw Sakon in East and the bordering part of North…If you see Jim tomorrow, can you ask him to show me around their hideout?"

Out of nowhere Link remembered Jim telling him he wanted to be like his dad one day. Kafei was so cool, always able to cheer Anju up with humor but also serious when he needed to be. Without thinking, the boy responded,

"Okay, Dad."

Immediately he blushed and ran upstairs, but once their shock wore off, Anju and Kafei only smiled at each other.


	8. Chapter 8

_Blizzaga Saga_: Everyone has a passion that defines who they are. Mine is eating chunks of cake with one hand while typing with the other.

I am overwhelmed by the support this fic has received. Thank you! A special thanks to Scythe, who has reviewed most of my stories but has done so anonymously so I have no way to contact him/her. I thank Samuez as well for his input, even though he and I disagree on several points.

* * *

"No! Hold it like _this_."

Romani corrected Cremia's grip, and Cremia tried to be more patient than her teacher. "Is this okay?" she asked, still uncomfortable holding a bow. She couldn't imagine hurting someone, even to defend herself.

Romani observed her new form with a curt nod, and much to the young woman's relief, practice ended. They had already eaten and loaded the wagon, and silence settled over them as they waited.

"You'll see Link and Anju soon," Cremia consoled her, though she hadn't stated the obvious source of her distress.

"Romani knows, but that guard is a jerk," came the stubborn reply.

Cremia closed her eyes in frustration. She had expected this when Kafei sent a letter explaining who would escort them this week.

"I thought he seemed nice. What didn't you like about him?"

"He..." she began before realizing she had nothing to say. "He kept looking at your butt!" she blurted.

Cremia blushed before using her authoritative voice. "He did _not_. You know better than to tell lies about people."

Romani immediately felt terrible for using her sister's insecurity. "Sorry, sister..."

The ride to Clock Town was as quiet as the ride home last week had been. Cremia concentrated on the reigns, making occasional small talk, and Romani regarded the man who stared ahead, having quickly realized his role as an unwanted guest.

It occurred to her that it was odd of her not to be talking, even to a stranger. All week she had puzzled over the mysterious _something_ which had passed between her and Link in North Clock Town, and she had raged over having to wait a whole week to see if it was still real.

It wasn't who the guard was that bothered her, but who he _wasn't_. Romani hadn't been precisely rude to him, but after throwing a silent tantrum for days, she realized her error and the need to correct it.

"Thanks, mister! Romani really appreciates you for doing this," she said with a giant smile when the horses stopped, and his aloofness faded into something more amiable.

"You're welcome, young lady. Kafei will contact me when you're ready to leave. Take care, Miss Cremia."

Cremia patted the shorter girl's head for a job well done, and Romani ducked away from the hand and straightened her hair with a huff, trying to show that she was too grown up for such a childish gesture. Cremia only chuckled.

Link greeted them with the most genuine, unguarded grin they had ever seen him wear, but they had work to do before they could relax with him. With his most masculine war cry, Jim hopped onto Link's back, a sheet tied around him like a cape.

"Onward!" the Bomber announced theatrically, pointing ahead, and the boy in green carried him to the inn. "Your bed sheets are dry!" he called to anyone who might be there and set the "cape" down. "I have to go home. See you later, Link!"

Anju and Kafei stepped into the room with whittling knives and three blocks of wood. "I see the laundry's done."

"Are we going to make shields?" asked the ex-Kokiri, having done so for the shop in the Lost Woods. The couple managed to prevent their smiles from faltering at how easily his mind returned to fighting.

"No. The masks on the wall need to be replaced. I've asked Kafei to help. Would you like to as well?"

He nodded. Link knew the basics of handling any blade, and soon their blocks began to take shape. He told himself repeatedly that the object in his hands was a mask, not flesh. Scratches, not screams. Wood, not blood.

"I spent over two weeks making Anju's wedding mask. This one doesn't look like it will be as good."

To the adult's surprise, Link grinned. "Mine's no better."

Despite the images disturbing him, he was having fun, and it was all because Romani had convinced him to stay. Link wondered if she was almost done working.

"I'm proud of you. You're making an effort to open up and not let the ordeal with Sakon control you."

Link couldn't help the pride and embarrassment which swelled within him. "Sakon can't trick me now. No one will trick me like that again." Romani had made sure he knew why: he was scarred, but not a demon.

His answer seemed to please them, and his heart grew as it had done for the past seven days. Anju had sacrificed so much time to help him, and though Link had never met his parents, he imagined that the redheaded woman was like his mother, who had bravely sacrificed herself to bring him to the Great Deku Tree. And every day, he wanted to be more like Kafei and make him proud.

Clock Town's newest married couple had been a huge factor in his recent happiness, which was why he feared the reason they hadn't questioned him for accidentally calling Kafei "Dad" last week. Was it because they wanted him to feel comfortable calling Kafei that, or because they wished to forget the incident?

Not a demon, not a demon, not a demon…

He shouldn't be afraid to ask—the worst they would do was say it had made Kafei uneasy—yet a different question voiced itself when he opened his mouth.

"I found a map of a place across the water from Great Bay. Is there somewhere I can buy a boat?"

"I've never heard of a place like that," said Anju with a frown. "What's its name?"

"The Island of Dreams."

"I don't mean to discourage you," Kafei started carefully, "but that sounds like a name from a fairy tale."

"In any case, I don't know where you'd get one. None but the Gerudo pirates have or need boats."

Link tried not to feel let down, even though he'd heard it from more people than just his guardians: no one had heard of lands outside Termina. No one had ever left, and no one new visited. It denied his magic and companions (_Navi_) from Hyrule, as if the country had jealously swallowed him whole.

The wife's eyes fell to Link's sword. Even after staying here for so long, he still carried it everywhere, just like a warrior. Just like…

"You don't have to answer, but were you raised by Gerudo?"

"It's okay if you were," Kafei added quickly. "We just want to know. Is that how you know how to use a sword?" The possibility made too much sense. It explained why no one had met him before he mysteriously arrived in Clock Town.

The question stunned him. Raised by Ganondorf's people? "No. I told you I was raised in the forest. No one taught me how to use a sword or a bow: I-I learned by fighting. That's why my body is, uh, marked."

"I see," Kafei remarked, no judgment in his voice or demand that the boy explain more, and Link returned to his work, grateful for both the talk and its sudden end.

After a long silence, Kafei saw Anju glancing at his mask in consternation and resisted the urge to smirk. Any moment she would ask, and then he could finally execute the plan he formulated last week.

She did not disappoint. "What _is_ that?"

Smiling affectionately, he held it up for the others. "Don't you recognize your own face?"

Link and Anju stared blankly. Though the mask had Anju's hair, the eyes were too close together. The nose was huge and asymmetric, and one cheek hung off the face like that of someone old and overweight.

"You don't really think I look like that, do you?" she asked, crestfallen.

"You don't see it?"

"Kafei, I love you, but that thing is ugly."

That was just what he'd been waiting to hear. Kafei gave Link a meaningful look, triggering in him a memory of what the blue-haired man whispered to him last week: _"It's not always obvious to women how beautiful they are. They might not know if you don't tell them. I don't think Anju hears if often enough."_

"You're beautiful, Anju."

She looked at the child next to her in surprise which melted into a smile. "Thank you, Link." The next moment, however, revelation widened her eyes, and she shifted her gaze to see Kafei grinning widely.

"Hm…" he said, pretending to deliberate. "Link is right. This mask doesn't match reality at all."

"Kafei, did you put him up to saying that?"

His grin never left. "Of course not. He said it on his own."

"If that's the case…" Link stiffened when she shifted him onto her lap. "…then at least one man here appreciates me."

The boy flushed against the warmth of her thin but larger body, having seen Jim's mother do the same to him. Kafei placed a hand over his heart dramatically.

"No! My wife's heart has been stolen by another man!"

Link giggled at their antics, knowing nothing could separate the couple if a falling moon couldn't. Kafei stared at her with open desire—desire to do what, the blonde didn't know, but he wondered if it was similar to the feeling he got last week when he found out Romani would be leaving Clock Town without him.

* * *

Romani did not finish working as quickly as she had hoped to. The drunken Gorman had accidentally knocked over the milk shipment, and while Mr. Barten still paid them for the trouble after kicking the other man out, that was the only "success" she and her sister had all day.

"Why was he at the bar?" she complained. "It wasn't even open yet! This is just like last time we saw him."

Link shrugged. "Kafei told me the Gorman Troupe are performing soon. Maybe that has something to do with it."

"Hmph. He must be drinking to celebrate getting work, then."

His brow furrowed as he remembered Gorman drinking before the Carnival of Time to grieve a lost job. Did he drink to celebrate, or to despair?

"Romani wishes we could find work too. Sister is still thinking of ways to make more money. She wants to buy more animals, but people here don't want more food. They already get enough from us."

"I can't find work either. Everything that needs doing is already being done."

Money didn't make sense to him. Some people like the ranch sisters only had enough to survive even though they tried harder than others, like the showman who had enough money and leisure time to visit the Milk Bar often. Vaguely he wondered if these inequities were what first drove people like Sakon and the Gerudo to thievery.

Once the ranch sisters finished their errands, Romani had wasted no time joining Link in his room to read. She watched him gaze thoughtfully at his book. Something about him was...deep. Romani had noticed the moment she met him that while he didn't talk much, he was always thinking, usually about other people since he was a hero. She wished she knew what he thought about what happened last week. Why hadn't he said anything about it? Why hadn't she?

"What are you looking at?" he asked. Could she see one of his scars? Despite how easy it was sometimes to irritate her or how much attention she demanded, Romani was cute and fun and strong enough to pull both herself and him from despair. Would his marks keep her from desiring him in that strange and confusing in which way he desired her?

"Oh!" She giggled, snapping out of her trance. Why was she so flustered? "Sorry, Grasshopper. What were you saying?"

Before he finished repeating himself, his voice cracked, and Romani could not suppress a laugh. Link's face heated up, and he returned to his reading.

But Romani could not. Her fear that she had been the only one to feel something incredible that night festered in the part of her that felt funny when he hugged her.

It surprised her when he closed the book with a decisive thud. "I've finally looked at all the books I could find," he spoke tiredly. "All I found was a map of a place across the sea."

"There are other places past all that water? Romani has never heard of them."

"I don't know if it's real or not, but it's all I found, so I'm going there after I make some rupees. I think I'm strong enough to travel again."

"Romani can tell." She wasn't the only one growing: Link had looked malnourished when he met her compared to how he was now. "After you find Hyrule...you'll come back, won't you?" she asked, feeling very small.

She realized that she had always craved attention. It was why she got jealous of Cremia, why she wanted Link's praise. Link, however, was just the opposite. Sometimes it seemed like he wanted to fade from the world, and she worried that someday he would.

He regarded her with confusion, rubbing the back of his neck as though he thought she already knew. "I told you I want to be with you more than I want to be in Hyrule. After I find it and Navi, I'll come back."

Relief coursed through her. The hug _did_ change them both. She shouldn't have expected him to confront the mysterious event like she would since he still wasn't used to expressing emotions. Nonetheless, when he blinked himself awake, she scowled.

"Grasshopper, you have to take better care of yourself. If bad dreams keep you up at night, you should take a nap during the day."

Sitting on his bed, she patted the spot beside her. His nervousness pervaded the room, the same embarrassment he'd felt last time they shared a bed, and part of her wanted to give in and let him resist; despite his tendency to isolate himself and let his past break him down, he was cute and always tried to understand and selflessly protect others.

Nonetheless, she refused to let him isolate himself this time. At his questioning look, she glared at him.

"Remember what Romani said at the ranch? She's going to be here for you, whether you like it or not."

Her expression wavered when they locked eyes, for she could tell he knew her demand had another, more selfish, purpose. That didn't matter, however; neither looked away, and they saw each other's flaws and virtues as well as their mutual wish to investigate their new feelings.

He sat beside her, their arms almost touching as he wondered what to do with himself. He didn't know why it surprised him when she was able to playfully tackle him: she had showed him strength again and again. On his back beneath her, he felt uncomfortable until she started laughing, and then he laughed too. Acting on his desire to touch her, he cupped her cheek like he had before.

At the contact, Romani stopped laughing and smiled down beautifully. From her position, it was easier to see how much he had grown. He looked…desirable. She wasn't exactly sure what she wanted from him, but she wanted it, and letting herself explore the funny feeling at last, she lowered herself until she straddled him, letting her long hair and skirt pool around him as her lips aimed for his cheek.

He stiffened as they made contact, and when she pulled pack she couldn't resist teasing him. "Does kissing make you uncomfortable?"

"Yes. I mean no…I-I mean…sort of. I never saw an adult or even knew they existed until a few months ago, so I didn't know about kissing either. The idea is still new to me."

She eagerly absorbed this information, thrilled that he was sharing part of his past with her. Both were satisfied for now with the discovery that they liked being close to each other, so she eagerly rested on top of him to let him sleep as she had intended to do. Link's heart hammered in his chest beneath her warmth, but he gradually relaxed.

"Before you fall asleep, Romani wants you to know that last time, at the ranch…"

On the second story, Anju was almost to Link's room when Romani's voice reached her through the open door.

"Romani really liked sleeping with you."

The innkeeper froze worriedly. Surely that didn't mean what it sounded like.

"I did too," came Link's quieter voice. "It was my first time doing that with someone, so I wasn't sure what to do. M-Maybe when we get married, we can do it more?"

A happy sigh. "Romani would like that."

Unable to remain still, Anju bolted to the doorway to find her friend's little sister lying on top of her surrogate son.

"What are you doing?"

Romani was reminded of when Cremia burst into her room while she was on top of Link, but this time she didn't feel shy about it. "Romani was helping Grasshopper relax," she replied innocently. Though embarrassed at being seen, Link didn't seem to think they had done anything wrong either and nodded.

"Then what was that I heard about sleeping with each other?"

"Grasshopper and Romani shared a bed when he spent the night at the ranch, and we're going to share a bed now too."

Anju sighed in relief mixed with annoyance at Cremia for letting such a thing happen. "At your age, it's no longer appropriate for a boy and girl to sleep in the same bed."

"Why not?" Link asked in confusion. "You and Kafei do, and you're older than us. Oh, um, the man who checked out today wanted me to tell you that you and Kafei are too noisy when you share a bed."

Anju's face turned the same color as her hair. Scandalized, she made a tactical retreat. "We'll talk about this later. For now, Cremia says it's time to go home. She's waiting downstairs."

Romani pouted but knew whining would change nothing. Reluctantly she rose, and when everyone reached the bottom stair, Cremia approached her.

"Kafei and I have been talking about a plan to make sure we stay financially stable. It will take a big initial investment, though, and since you're an adult, I want to discuss it with you first. I think we should sell our mother's jewelry."

The girl's happiness at being acknowledged faded. "What? But…you said we were saving it for when one of us got married."

"I know. I hate it too, but making sure we stay fed is more important. What do you think?"

As much as Romani dreamed of becoming a bride, she knew after seeing the reality of Clock Town compared to her idealized vision of it that Cremia was right. Reality was more important than fantasy.

"Is jewelry worth a lot of rupees?" Link asked, bewildered.

"Yes. The jewels are worth more than enough to make this work."

He blinked, then decided his next action quickly, knowing how important weddings were to Romani. If she and Cremia wanted to wear their mother's things, then they should be allowed to.

"I have another idea." He ran upstairs before anyone could ask for clarification, and when he came down he held a sparkling tear-shaped jewel bigger than his fist. "You can keep this, or sell it for extra money."

Cremia's eyes widened. It was a moment before anyone spoke. "Link, where in the world did you get that?"

"I found it when I first came to Termina. I didn't know it was valuable." He'd thought it was only good for obtaining property from Deku Scrubs.

Overcoming her astonishment, the ranch manager shook her head. First the five thousand rupees, then the protection…This jewel was worth even more than the money. "We can't keep taking things from you."

"You won't. I don't have anything left to give you. And if you don't want to accept it as a gift, then accept it as a dowry…dower…" It was no use. He couldn't remember the term from the book he'd read about marriage. There were too many things he didn't understand: ceremonies, legal documents, vows… "…for Romani."

Romani raised a hand to her mouth and gasped, and Kafei resisted the urge to burst into laughter at the fierce blush overtaking her face. For once, she was shy and speechless instead of Link.

"G-Grasshopper, you don't have to give Romani that," she said, averting her eyes and playing with her skirt.

Cremia took a moment to appreciate the cute scene before giving her answer. "She's right. Keep it." Remembering what he had said last week about it being his choice to escort them, she added, "It's your choice to give us this, but it's our choice to refuse. Use it to help you find your friend. Thank you for offering, but Romani and I will be fine."

As she had done when he visited, she kissed the top of his head. Romani didn't even notice, blood still pounding in her ears. Link said nothing but marveled at Cremia, who hadn't been this strong a week ago.

"You should leave if you want to get back before nightfall, Link," Anju chided gently, drawing the older sister's attention.

"He's coming with us again?"

"He and I agreed that he could continue escorting you if the guards found a hidden entrance to the sewer and if no more threats or suspicious people appeared for a week," Kafei explained.

Romani found herself being led to the carriage by Cremia, her mind still reeling. They took their usual spots, with the swordsman sitting on the end opposite theirs. A dower…She tried to picture what a wedding with her and Link would look like and realized that she didn't know as much about the process as she thought. Link knew even less than she did and couldn't have been aware of what he was offering, but it was still very sweet.

Now that he sat in the carriage with them again, her family was complete. Romani felt fatigue from forcing herself for a week to resent the guard who had traveled with them. When she leaned against Cremia's shoulder and closed her eyes, her sister wrapped an arm around her, whispering that she would keep watch, and she soon woke up outside the house.

With half-closed eyes, she approached her friend as they disembarked. "Thanks for traveling with us again."

"I didn't do much," he replied sheepishly, having almost fallen asleep as she had.

"You were here. Romani missed you last time."

Closing her eyes, she kissed his cheek for the second time today, holding her lips there for longer than she had last time to express the depth of her gratitude and affection. One of these days, she thought, that gesture wouldn't be enough.

Link fought to keep from trembling. He had feared somewhat irrationally that their closeness would lessen after his absence last time, but today's events proved that it had instead grown stronger.

The siblings retired, and as Romani drifted off, she heard the faint notes of an ocarina.

* * *

The door to the inn was unlocked for him, but Anju and Kafei were not there to greet him. Through the closed door to their room, Link heard their bed squeaking.

"I'm back. Good night," he called in a voice louder than his usual reserved one to make sure they heard.

The squeaking and all other noise stopped for an awkward moment. "O-Okay. We're already in bed, so please lock the door. Goodnight, sweetie," returned Anju, oddly uncomposed and breathless.

Halfway up the stairs, he heard the squeaking again, and Link puzzled over why they could share a bed when he and Romani weren't allowed to. He also wondered why they could bounce on their bed when Jim's parents chastised him for doing so before deciding it didn't matter. They were his guardians, so he was sure they had good reasons.

Collapsing onto his cot, he reflected on the day for a long time until a sudden thunder strike jolted him.

How could it storm? It hadn't been cloudy earlier. Even as tears leaked from his eyes and he told himself that the shine on the floor was not blood but moonlight reflecting off the wooden floor, he chuckled.

Anju or Kafei would come soon to check on him, but he would be all right even without that, because he finally understood the meaning of Kafei's comment about his nightmares: "_They might never stop. But I promise that things will get better_."

He might never escape his past, but that didn't mean his past had to control him. Despite what he once thought, he could do things other than fight: growing up with Romani, reading, working, playing…For the first time in far too long, he was excited about the future. He wanted to continue growing, living with and learning from his caretakers, and watching Cremia come out of the depressed shell she had been when he first met her.

He lay paralyzed, yet had never been freer. He clung to his new hopes and dreams even as monsters swam before him, because there were no monsters anymore. He was in a safe home. Wood, not blood. Wood, not blood…

At last, the blast of thunder stopped echoing in his head, and his muscles relaxed in the temporary break in the storm. They tensed once more, however, when he heard the click of a door opening, the door down the hall which led outside onto the roof.

The door Anju and Kafei had kept locked since last week.

Footsteps too quiet to belong to anyone he knew crept toward his door, and he soon heard metal scraping metal as if to pick a lock.

Out of habit, Link kept his sword beside him when he slept, and he reached for it, knowing he had only until the next thunder strike paralyzed him again to put up a fight. Stumbling toward his door on legs which felt like they had been running for hours, he knew he had to sacrifice stealth for speed.

It opened, and he saw golden fury in the intruder's eyes before steel from both people glinted in the moonlight. When one sword found its target, he wasn't sure at first who had been hit due to his frazzled nerves.

But he saw blood, not wood.

* * *

_Blizzaga Saga_: You know what? No. I don't apologize for the sickening sweetness. Blame the cake I'm eating.

I made myself finish this tonight (through the power of sugar!) since I'll be busy for the next few days. Hopefully you enjoyed this expedited chapter. Let me know what you think.


End file.
